Seika High
by Hakurei
Summary: Kag leaves Feudal Jap. & seeks a new life at Seika High trying to forget the past. The past catches up with her & taunts her with memories to a point where she tells herself Feud. Jap. is just a dream. Decisions must be made or life will make them for her
1. Meet The Boys

Just letting you know...  
  
I was too lazy to go into deep description of the school, but slowly, I'll give you a pretty general idea of what the school looks like in other chapters. I also didn't feel like rambling on about how each person looks in my fan fic. Gomen! (Sorry) So please, just bear with me and let your imagination run wild!  
  
Disclaimer: *Puts hands up "Fine! I admit it!! I don't own Inuyasha."  
  
*~*Chapter 1: Meet the Boys*~*  
  
'Ever since I left Feudal Japan, I've felt that I made the wrong decision, but know that it was the right thing to do. Knowing all this, why do I still feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life?' "Well, I'm here, at my new school now." 'I wonder what Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are doing. I better go in, there's no turning back now." Kagome walks through the double doors of Seika High. 'I can do this, even though I barely passed ninth grade at my other school, and this is a beginning of a new school year, so I can do better since I'm no longer going to have to go on anymore adventures.' *Sigh "Alright Kagome! Pull yourself together! No more thinking about Feudal Japan!"  
  
"Umm, excuse me." Kagome jumps up and turns around. 'Is that Sango?! No it couldn't be. She's in Feudal Japan and can't get through the well.' "Err..yes?" (Think of a Sango with a high ponytail in a school uniform like Kagome's, but the green parts of the uniform are navy blue. "You're new here huh?" Kagome looks a little nervous around Sango's look a like. "Erm..yes I am actually." The girl who resembles Sango sticks out her hand. "I'm Setsuko Hida." Kagome takes Setsuko's hand "Kagome Higurashi." The two shake hands.  
  
"So, why did you come to this all girl boarding school?" "Boy troubles?" Setsuko laughs lightly at this and so does Kagome. "So Setsuko, why did you come to Seika High?" "Well, the truth is, that my parents think that if I hang around girls, I would get a lot more girlier." Setsuko makes a look of disgust. "Well, I think it is safe to say that you haven't made any progress of changing you ways." Both laugh at this. "Why don't I start giving you a tour of the school? Since, the girls are looking at us strangely."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Setsuko gives Kagome a tour of the school, four girls come up to them. Or should I say ran to them. "AAhhhh!!" screams Kagome, while Setsuko stands calmly and protectively in front of Kagome. "I was first!" shouts a girl with reddish- brown hair put in pigtails and green eyes. The other three grumble at this while also saying what place they got. (I'll call them by the order they came in.)  
  
Number one sticks out her hand to Kagome, while shoving Setsuko aside. "Hey! Watch it!" shouts an angry Setsuko, but Number one didn't seem to hear her. "Hi! My name is Aika." Kagome hesitantly takes her hand and says her name. "Well Kagome, all four of us fan club presidents want you to join one of our clubs since it is all of our clubs rule that every girl attending Seika High must join one of our clubs." 'People here are very demanding.' thinks Kagome. "Umm..ok then. Well, what kind of clubs do you four lead?" "Boy clubs!" shout all four in unison with cheery voices. Setsuko and Kagome sweat drop at this. "I think you better choose a club, believe me, they'll pester you till the day you die," whispers Setsuko while the girls were in dreamland. "I represent the club for Kotaro!" says Aika. Number two, girl with long wavy black hair (length of hair is midway of back) and brown eyes says, "I'm Kiran and am the president for the Miyoko club!" Number three, has green eyes and short black hair turns out to be a girl named Yoko, and is the president for the Ichiro club. Last but not least, Number four is a Junior named Sayo (Sa- yo [not Saiyo that little girl Kikyo leaves in the episodes]). She has brown hair and brown eyes, she represents the Seishichirou (Se- shi- chir- o) club. "So which one will you choose?" asks Sayo. 'Who would I choose? I mean, I don't even know these guys! Maybe I'll just say any name and pray, the other three won't tear me apart." Seeing Kagome's reaction to Sayo's question, Setsuko speaks up for Kagome. "Why don't you let her take a look at the boys? I think she will have an easier time deciding, don't you?" Yoko perks up. "Yes! That's a great idea!" she shouts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four presidents are walking ahead of Setsuko and Kagome, leading them into a courtyard where two schools are linked together. "Umm Setsuko?" Sango turns her head to face Kagome. "What?" Kagome is fidgeting with her fingers. "I thought this was an all girl boarding school." Sango has a look of surprise on her face. "I guess you didn't read the brochure about Seika High. This boarding school is actually made up of two schools that uses the same name, but then one side is for girls and the other side is for boys. Girls and boys can spend time with each other in the morning and during lunch time in the courtyard, that's where everyone eats their lunches by the way."  
  
All six girls walk pass glass double doors leading somewhere outside. The courtyard looked more like a valley (I'm exaggerating here) to Kagome. Her stomach started to knot up when the green grass began to remind her of the open space in Feudal Japan. Instead of girls with boys, the girls were over in one corner of the "yard" around something, while the boys where looking off from a distance with jealousy. 'I wonder what's all the excitement over there.' Setsuko has a bored expression on her face and points to the crowded group. "Well, I think we found the boys." Kiran puts on a cheerful smile and turns to Setsuko. "Setsuko, are you sure you don't want to join the Miyoko club?" Setsuko looks taken aback. "She's already joined the Kotaro club Kiran! What makes you think she'll leave my club to go to yours?!" Aika shouts at Kiran. "Well, she always looks at Miyoko for one reason and reason number two, she nearly joined my club anyways." Setsuko looks a little red in the face. "Anyways Setsuko, why did you abruptly decide to go to Aika's club? I mean, don't you like Miyoko?" Setsuko's face was bright red, until she remembered Kiran's question of why she had decided not to join. The red was instantly flushed out of her face and she regained her composure with an expression that held only deep disgust. "Kiran, why would I want to join a club that worships a perverted guy, who gropes practically any girl he can get his hands near?! Plus, I think one of the club rules are plain stupid for allowing such a perverted act to happen!" Kiran puts up her hands in defense. "Alright, alright, alright. Sheesh! There's no harm in asking a question." Kiran has ana nnoyed expression on her face. 'Besides, I didn't make up that stupid rule.'  
  
Yoko brightens up, "So Kagome, which club will you join?" she takes Kagome's arm and breaks through the girls so she can get a better look at the guys. Kagome trips over a girl's foot and stumbles right in front of the boys. 'Oh my Go*! (sorry told not to say His name in vain. -_-) They look like Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru!!!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys just simply looked at her like as if she was just another fan. The one called Miyoko and Kotaro seemed to be enjoying all the attention while the other two, who looked like brothers, were annoyed with all the screaming and chattering girls. Yoko told Kagome who was who, but Kagome listened half- heartedly for she was too busy looking at the person named Ichiro. 'He looks exactly like Inuyasha! But in his human form. Kotaro looks the same as Kouga, except has human body characteristics. The one named Seishichirou looks like Sesshomaru, but with black and violet eyes like Ichiro and in a human form! The one named Miyoko looks exactly like Miroku!' Kagome kept staring and noticed the boys were talking to each other, but she couldn't hear because of all the screaming of the girls. "Yoko! I'm getting crushed just standing here!! I'm gonna leave now!" Yoko looks like she is bering shoved around the crowd. "Ok, then when we get out, make your decision!" Kagome has a brief sad expression on her face as she fights her way out of the group of annoying girls. 'I thought I would never see him again, but I didn't really. I just never thought I would see his face again. Why did this have to happen? Oh Kami! (They never said I couldn't say "His" name in Japanese though!) Why are you doing this to me?! Haven't I done enough?! What more do you want out of me?! I have nothing left to give! I've served my purpose, so why do you tease me? What are you trying to say? That I should go back to Feudal Japan and finish the journey that was not meant for me, but for Kikyou? The woman who had Inuyasha's heart first and will always be the protector of the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama. As well, as the only person who will receive Inuyasha's love in return.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over at the boy's area  
  
"Oh look Ichiro! That girl who tripped is making goo goo eyes at you!" Ichiro has an angry expression on his face. "Shut up Miyoko if you know what's good for you. Why don't you try to stop encouraging these girls to constantly be around us? So I can get some peace and quiet for once at this school!!!" Miyoko has a stupid goofy, baby look on his face. "But Ichiro, you do! You get it when you're in your dorm room right? Don't forget that you had a lot of time to yourself during the summer. Everything must have a balance you know!! So enjoy this while we are still young and good looking. You know you're gonna miss it when you're old and wrinkly." Ichiro crosses his arms across his chest. "Feh! Speak for yourself!"  
  
Kotaro leans over to Miyoko. "You know, that new girl had blue eyes, just like me!" Ichiro looks un- amused with Kotaro's observation. "So Kotaro, you think that this is destiny or whatever it is that you believe in." Kotaro is taken aback with Ichiro's comment. "Ichiro, I'm just simply saying that it's nice to not be the only one at this school with black hair and blue eyes and that-" Ichiro cuts Kotaro off. "You two are destined to be with each other, unless you're going to tell me that you two could pass off as twins." Kotaro puts. "Fine..Guess you're right."  
  
Miyoko starts to have a mischievous look in his eyes. "Now that I think about it, you two could pass off as brother and sister..so then if people actually believed that, then you would be able to go through the girl's double door entrance to their school so we boys can explore their place!" Ichiro's arms unfold. "Hey smarty- pants! Everyone in school knows that she is new here, so what makes you think that your dumb plan will work? Look, none of your plans ever worked before, so why this one?" Miyoko looks calm and confident. "Ichiro, we could just simply say that they are long lost twins and then-" Seishichirou finally says something, "The girl would have to cooperate first, be a great actress to actually fool the crowd, and by doing this, Kotaro can't have his 'destined' girl friend. Besides, they can't pass off as twins anyways."  
  
"What?! Why can't we?!" Seishichirou gives Kotaro a "Are you really that stupid" look. "Because the girl's eyes are different from yours." (Imagine little question marks moving around Kotaro's head.) "How so?! Cause' they are feminine eyes?" Seishichirou seems to have lost his patience with Kotaro's dumbness. "No, you moron! Because if you looked closely, they have some grey mixed in them!." Kotaro still looks confused. "Are you saying that she is going blind?" All frustration has left Seishichirou and he seems to have a thoughtful look on his face. "It's a possibility, but I doubt it. If you really want to find out, then just get up and go up to her." Seishichirou thoughts start to change from the girl to something he truly desires. 'And when he leaves, this crowd of annoying girls will lessen.' Seishichirou smirks at this and the girls in front of him believe that he is smiling at them. His smile causes some to faint and others to back away with a dreamy look upon their faces, while grasping their shirts where their heart is. 'Or I could just do that. Note to self: make the crowd of girls back away with a fake smile.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let's see Kagome's choice!  
  
"So Kagome! Which club will you join?" asks Kiran. 'Instantly I would choose Ichiro, but it won't help me forget Feudal Japan. Seeing the others isn't really helping either. So I guess I would choose..' "No one." Kagome answers. "What?!" shout all four presidents. Setsuko looks amused at Kagome's answer. Sayo (Seishichirou pres.) is the first be back to normal, "Kagome, will you please explain your answer to us." The other three snap back to normal as well, all listening attentively, including Setsuko. "Well, I actually would like to get to know these people first, so then I would definitely know which club to join." Kiran starts to protest, "But they are all so cu-" Aika elbows Kiran's side to shut her up. "You see, I like to know my people and yes, I will have to admit the guys are cute, but then, I can't judge a book by it's cover without even knowing what's in the inside. Does that make sense?" Kiran and Yoko have swirly eyes, while Setsuko, Aika, and Sayo nod. "Oh!" Aika looks like she is in heaven. "What is it Aika?!" ask Sayo. "Kotaro is walking over here!" Aika has a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Hey there girls!" Sayo, Kagome, and Setsuko are the only ones who didn't melt from Kotaro's smile. "Hello," the girls (all) say in unison. Kotaro walks up to Kagome, their faces are close, very close. "Umm, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so close. You know, personal space and a little room to breathe wouldn't be so bad..." Kotaro didn't listen to what Kagome said, but keeps looking into her eyes. "Hey Aika," Kiran is whispering to a shocked Aika, "Does he do this all the time?" Aika shakes her head and Kiran gives an "Oh" expression. "Hey! I already asked you to get out of my face so I can have room to breathe! Apparently, you're like taking all the air from the atmosphere around me!" Kagome slaps Kotaro so hard that everyone hears it. Kotaro's gang look amused. Kotaro is in shock while the members of the Kotaro fan club are right behind him, glaring daggers at Kagome, even Aika is. Kotaro simply puts a hand to his cheek and chuckles, while walking away. The fan club still stands where they are. "Uh Kagome, RUN!!!!!!!!!" Setsuko grabs Kagome's sleeve and practically drags her through the double doors. Kagome eventually gets used to Setsuko's running speed and runs side to side with her. 'She is so fast! I'm barely keeping up with her!' Setsuko looks surprised. 'Kagome runs pretty well, most girls can't even compete with me, not even if Aika always comes in second place when she challenges me along with others. Maybe I've found my match when it comes to running."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the boys  
  
Miyoko and Ichiro are laughing like mad dogs and Seishichirou just smirks even bigger than the last time. "So *laugh what did you *laugh do to *laugh make her so mad? *laugh." Kotaro doesn't seem to be answering them and still has a hand on his red cheek, smiling (weird huh?). Miyoko and Ichiro realize this and slowly start to stop laughing. Miyoko waves his hand in front of Kotaro's eyes. "Hello? Anybody there?" "Uh oh. I think he's doing it again," says Ichiro. "He always has a weird way of liking girls, huh Miyoko? Like the time a new girl walked into him, spilling her ice cream all over him." Miyoko starts to reminisce about all the past girls Kotaro was with. "Or that one girl who kicked his 'jewels'." Ichiro perks up as he remembers another one. "Not to mention that one hairy girl who-" Miyoko panics. "Please don't remind me of that one!!! Man Ichiro!! You know how much that one grosses me out!! Took me a whole year to forget about it too!!! Ugh, I'm gonna have nightmares about that girl again."  
  
Seishichirou talks to the "trance- like" Kotaro. "So is she blind?" Kotaro stares into the nothingness. "Nope, but she has pretty eyes," says Kotaro, "and gets even cuter when she is mad." Seishichirou shakes his head and tells the others that he is leaving. "Hey Kotaro! Did you even catch her name?" aks Ichiro. "Wha-?! No!!! I forgot to ask!" Miyoko and Ichiro laugh at this while Kotaro immediately starts thinking of ways to bump into Kagome to find out her name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the "fugitives".  
  
"Ka *pant gome *pants I think we lost them. The *pant best way *pant for us to be safe *pant is in our dorm room." Kagome jumps up and starts to pace back and forth in front of Setsuko waving her arms side to side. "Don't tell me that we have to share rooms! *gasps for air from sudden outburst." Setsuko smiles and waves her hand in front of her. "No, we don't *pant" reassuring Kagome that she is safe. "Ok then. *pant Setsuko, can you please *pant show me where my dorm room is?" Setsuko looks like she is back to normal and stands up. "Ok, follow me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two reach Kagome's room un- followed by the Kotaro fan club members. "Kagome, I think you need to lay low for awhile. If Kotaro comes up to you again, be nice, no matter what. That will get you off the hook. Believe me." Kagome has a curious expression. "So what did you do to make any of the fan club members chase you and pester you to choose a club when you came to Seika High?" Setsuko gives Kagome a happy face. "I beat up Miyoko for groping me and wouldn't join a club. I should have come up with a reason, just like you. Then I wouldn't have been pestered every single moment I had a break." Kagome stops in her tracks. "Does that Kotaro guy always do that to new students?" Setsuko stops as well. "No, seems he has taken an interest in you." Kagome looks a little scared. 'That stupid guy? Take an interest in me?! Ugh...I was kind hoping that he wouldn't be like Kouga.I guess certain characteristics do run in the family or should I say their former selves..' The two continue on their journey to Kagome's dorm room. "Well, here we are."  
  
"Thanks a load Setsuko." Setsuko smiles. "No problem. There should be a key in your dorm room, so then you can lock the door obviously, just in case those girls do plan on messing up your room." Kagome looks a little nervous as a thought troubles her. "You weren't serious when you said that Kotaro may have taken an interest in me right?" Setsuko shrugs. "I don't know, but he kept staring at you didn't he?" Kagome looks a little thoughtful. "Well.." Setsuko seems to be a bit annoyed with the subject. "Just forget about it Kagome, just be glad you don't have any classes with him and remember never to do a sudden physical outburst like that again." Kagome has a regretful expression on her face. "I was about to say sorry you know."  
  
"Don't be. Kotaro is one of the stupid guys on my dead list, not to mention Miyoko." Kagome opens her mouth and ends up saying a question she would regret. "What about Ichiro?" She mentally kicks herself for saying that. "I don't know, I'm always too busy caring about where Miyoko is because he has a tendency of sneaking up on me and making the same approach." Kagome's brain started asking million of questions about the reincarnations. "Is that Seishichirou guy Ichiro's brother?" Setsuko looks a bit surprised. "Yeah. Most wouldn't have guessed that besides looking at their appearances." Kagome looks down on the floor and talks to herself, not knowing that she is speaking out loud. "They wouldn't have guessed it because of their personality, probably." Setsuko looks a bit curious now. "Yeah, that's true too. Have you met them before?"  
  
"No.." Setsuko has a "I don't believe you" expression. "Ok then, I think I need to get going. Remember, classes start at 6:30 and be nice if you should happen to run into Kotaro again." Kagome's head pops up immediately. "What do you mean if I should run into him?" Setsuko shrugs. "Well, let's just say that I know that Kotaro has a weird way of liking girls and does practically anything to get their attention afterwards. Plus, he's not good at making everything seem like a coincidence." Setsuko turns to leave.  
  
"Hey umm Setsuko." (*Sigh) Setsuko turns back to Kagome. "Yeah?" Kagome's eyes look back down on the ground. "Does Ichiro get along with his brother?" Setsuko puts her hands on her hips. "Yeah, weird huh? Both have different mothers and personalities, but still act like brothers." Setsuko begins to leave once again. Kagome thinks about this "new information" she just received. 'Now this is something I didn't expect out of the reincarnations of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, maybe at one point, they truly did act like brothers, but both are so blinded by hatred that they have forgotten the good times they had with each other.' Before Kagome walks into her dorm, Setsuko shouts to her, "Oh yeah! Welcome to Seika High!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please review my 2 chapters and the names that I used to replace Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga, are actual Japanese names! Cool huh?! Well, that bad thing is, that the names might be Japanese last names. Oh well, I needed Japanese names.  
  
2nd Author's Note: Whew! Just redid this chapter! Yeah, people had a hard time reading it, because I put everything in dialogue form. (The quotation marks and those "thinking- like" marks were like next to each other so it confused the readers.) So sorry for the corny, "Setsuko turned" and stuff like that. I really didn't like putting those lines in, and didn't want to put spaces in for each line being said (es. Kagome says something, presses enter twice, Setsuko says something, and doing that enter thing again..so like I guess I should say double spacing.) , because this chapter would have been a lot longer than it should have been, making you readers go "ugh." 


	2. First Day of School

ATTENTION READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ahem!!!! As the author of this story! I will try my very best to update this story at least once every 3 weeks or between 3 weeks, (sorry I'm a very busy person, I'm really actually lucky that I even have time to post this chapter up ^ _ ^') and will do my very best to keep you entertained, with long chapters. Does that sound good to you? ^ _ ^  
  
Disclaimer: *Hugs Inuyasha really tightly!!! I've already admitted that I don't own him! But in this story, he is under my control!!!! Muuaaah!!! Fine I'll sign a contract so I can borrow him. What?! I even have to notify you guys when I borrow him?! In any form too?! Including all the other characters?! Geez! Well, as long as I don't have to pay, it's fine with me.*mutters incoherent words.  
  
*~*Chapter 2: First Day of School*~*  
  
*Ring!!!!!!  
  
"Huh?" *Smack! "What time is it?" Kagome opens one eye and sees that the sun hasn't even come up all the way. She looks at her clock and sees that it is 5:00 am. 'I think I can sleep an extra five minutes, I don't need a full hour to get ready..' Kagome falls back into slumber.  
  
'Hm? Is that the sun? I need to get up and ready for school.. Did I have any homework? Hmm. None that I can remember. I wonder if Yuka took notes for me again while I was gone.Stupid Inuyasha...Wouldn't let me go home earlier.' "Wait a second! I'm not even supposed to think of Inuyasha! I left Feudal Japan and Yuka doesn't even go to my new school!" Kagome sits up straight in bed and looks at her clock. 'It's 6:10!!! Setsuko said that classes start at 6:30!!' "I'm already late for my first day of school!!!!" 'On top of that, I don't even know where my classes are and remember where I put my schedule!!!'  
  
After getting ready for the day and searching for her schedule, Kagome runs out of her dorm room dashing along the hall ways in search of a map that would hopefully lead her to her first class. 'Thank goodness that we have to wear uniforms!! It's also a good thing that this is the first day of school because I don't even know where my locker is and don't have my books. Oh Kami! What if this was a regular day at school?!' Quickly glancing at any section of a map Kagome had found while running, she finds her first classroom. "I hope my teacher won't be too mad at me." 'Let's see I have chemistry with a teacher named, Mrs. Kamiya. Oh please don't be too harsh on me!!!' "Made it!" *Ring!! 'Just my luck! I get to the classroom and before I can enter, the bell rings on me!' "Ms. Higurahsi I presume." "Yes?" "I'm so glad you could make it, normally newbies are late, but you were only a second late. Please take a seat." Mrs. Kamiya gestures her hand toward the desks. 'I can't sit next to the Kotaro fan club. I guess I'll just next to the window, hardly anyone is sitting over there. I wonder why.' Unknown to Kagome, some people were snickering in a corner. "Alright class! You will address me as Mrs. Kamiya. The seats you have taken are going to be your seats for the rest of this year. In this class, I expect you to pay attention very carefully, since we will be dealing with chemicals that can and will explode on you if you get a single thing wrong. Two years ago, a popular and very good looking girl didn't pay attention, so she ended up being bald. She was fortunate that her scars are now covered by the new long hair on her head." All the girls in the classroom shivered. "Now! Let's begin with role call."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The class dragged on and on, until the bell rang. Kagome is just about to leave, but abruptly stops in front of the class room doorway and walks over to Mrs. Kamiya's desk. "Mrs. Kamiya?" "Yes, Ms. Higurashi?" "I don't know my way around the school yet, and was wondering if you had a map I could have or borrow, since the school didn't give me one." "Let me see if I have one." Mrs. Kamiya starts going through her desk drawers. "Ah! Here's one. Hurry up to your next class now Ms. Higurashi, and I hope you will have a good first day of school." "Arigato- Ga- zi- maz Mrs. Kamiya."  
  
'Let's see I have P.E. next. So where are you gym class? Here you are!' Kagome once again barely makes it to class. 'Why did the gym have to be far away from the science wing?' "Hey Kagome! Over here!" "Hey Setsuko!" "I trust that you had a good night sleep. Did you make it to your first class on time?" "Almost." "Ha! Ha! Don't worry, I was three minutes late to my first class. Almost everyone who comes to this school doesn't make it one time on their first day." "Who was the one who actually made it on time?" "Seishichirou" "I should have guessed. He must be Mr. Perfect in everything except social skills huh?" "Yeah, he is. You make it sound like you know him personally. Like as if you've met his past self or something." "Ha! Ha! I've never met this guy before, I'm just very perceptive. I guess you could say I'm just one of those strange people who know things." 'It seems to me Kagome, that you know a little too much for a person who just saw someone. What are you hiding from me?'  
  
Four teachers walked in through the gym doors "Are they always this late?" whispers Kagome. "Yes, they always take their sweet time, so coming to this class after the bell rings is ok. Since, they give you ten minutes to dress and then like ten more minutes for them to come out of their office. Two women along with two students walked over to the sophomore's group. An old and very experienced looking woman started talking to the group. "I am Mrs. Tanaka, those who are my students and are not my students will always call me Mrs. Tanaka. Any other name will get you a detention." "People have called her old lady, grandma, and witch before," explains Setsuko. "When I call you names, you will say present or here, and then you will sit on the other side of the gym," Mrs. Tanaka points a finger to the right side of them gym. "Yoko Fukamori." "Here!" The list went on and on. The only people Kagome recognized in her group when the list was over, was Aika and Setsuko. "Ms. Kentsu, you may take over." "Thank you Mrs. Tanaka. Now class, you will address me as Ms. Kishino. I'm passing a paper with rules that you must follow while in my class and here's another paper for how you will be graded each time when running miles. Please read them. If you have your check for buying clothes and a lock, please stand in line with those other girls. The rest of you may sit here and talk. You may go now."  
  
"Oh no! I forgot my check while I was getting ready for the day!" Kagome hits herself in the head repeatedly. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Bak-" "It's ok Ka- Go-Me!!!" says a struggling Setsuko; she tries to keep Kagome from abusing herself. "How is it ok?! I'm already messing up on my first day of school and it's all in one day too!!!" "Kagome, I didn't bring mine either because tomorrow, that line will be shorter and if we did it today, then we would be doing nothing the next day. Why don't you read your papers... Just calm down and don't hit yourself anymore." Kagome looks at her papers. '1.) Respect others and their belongings 2.) Be on time 3.) Don't talk when the teacher is speaking. 4.) Participate and pay attention' 5.)-' "Never mind, don't bother reading it Kagome. You seem like the type who would be able to do these things. All you need to know for the mile is that every time you run a little faster than your original time or the time before the one you just accomplished, then you will get an A. Any certain amount of time you were behind than the last time, then you will get either an A- or B. Simple huh? The rest, well I'm sure you wouldn't want to get a C or fail the mile." "You seem pretty confident when it comes to running Setsuko." "Well, I'm an unbeatable champion at this school, so I can't fake running. You can though." "What do you mean?" "Since your new here, people won't even know your running speed. You're pretty fast you know. Anyways, you can get eleven minutes and something seconds, just be sure you don't run that slow before a horn blows telling you that you've failed, you have to run under twelve minutes. My point is, that you could pretend to be slow and each time you run the mile, you can improve your time and always get an A." "Wouldn't that be cheating?" "Nope! Just bending the rules. I don't really want you to end up like me anyways." "Why? How's your life as an unbeatable running champion?" "Well, I have to try to stay in shape and Aika always competes with me, but has other people join. She does this because she knows that if she loses, and it's just the both of us, then she'll look like a fool. So when others are in the race, she'll come out looking victorious since she always gets second place, nothing but second place. Hmm, now that I think about it, you could try to break her second place- winning streak and push her to third. Ha! Ha!" "I don't know." "Oh come on Kagome! I really think you can, when we were being chased by those dimwitted Kotaro fan club members, you were able to keep up with me at top speed. Aika can't even do that! I hate to admit it, but you're almost my equal!" 'Wow! Me almost Setsuko's equal?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what's you next class Kagome?" "I have Home Ed. next." "Great! So do I!" "But aren't there like more than one teacher for Home Ed.?" "No, there is only one. Her name is Ms. Akashi, she is really nice." The two walked out into the courtyard. "Umm Setsuko, why are we in the courtyard? I mean, shouldn't we head for our next class?" "Well, I want to find my locker and after the first two periods, we get a twenty minute break anyways." "Wow!" "So what's you locker number? Mine is...," Setsuko rummages through her backpack and finds her schedule, "436." "I don't know my locker number." "Just look at your schedule, it should say what it is." 'I should have figured that out when I watched her look at her schedule.' Kagome pulls her schedule out from her pocket and scans her schedule. "I have locker number 438." "Cool! We're near each other, let's go check it out."  
  
Setsuko leads Kagome to another entrance in the courtyard. Kagome stops Setsuko before they continued on their search for their lockers. "Setsuko, I'm confused.. Where's the entrance to our school?" "Ok, the courtyard was designed to be a rotunda, so this place is like a giant circle. When we first come out, there is an entrance in front of us, right?" "Yeah." "Well, that is the boy's entrance. If we turned to the left, then we would find the cafeteria. We took the right side, so I think you can figure out where these doors lead to." "The lockers." "Right! Get it now?" "Yeah, I just got confused because the place doesn't look like a rotunda to me." "That's because of all the trees and built in paths, plus man made ponds." "Not only that, but that brick wall over there doesn't appear to have a curve in it either." "Wait until you get closer to it though. Besides, after we find out lockers, we'll go straight over there so you can get a better look. Also, that's where I hang out. Hardly anyone is over at the pond along with the tree. To me, that area gives off a peaceful 'aura.'" Kagome laughed at Setsuko's hands making the quotation sign to emphasize her meaning of aura. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, let's just go find our lockers."  
  
Kagome walks inside and is surprised to see 5 doors, each with two numbers and a comma on it. "We want to go to the four hundred lockers..So we have to go through door number two!" Kagome was blinded at first, or so she thought she was. 'Wow! How can these people keep a place so white?! This is more like a giant library with lockers downstairs and upstairs!' (There are stairs along both sides of the walls, which lead to the upstairs lockers. There are also four study places; two are upstairs and downstairs on opposite sides of each other. There is a walk way/pathway, which connect both sides of the second level. A huge window in the shape of a half- moon with three lines going through it diagonally and horizontally is placed on the far end of the wall across from the walkway that connects both sides of the upstairs. Kagome looks in awe while she and Setsuko decide to take the left side of the stairs. She was amazed by the sun roof/glass roof they had. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. I guess, we'll just have to walk across the pathway then." 'I hate bridges...If only I had gone with my first instinct of taking the right side, but no...Setsuko said that the right side is not always the right way.' "Made it! Whew! Good thing the walkway doesn't swing a like a rickety old bridge, just like the ones in." '..Feudal Japan..' "Like what Kagome?" "Never mind! Anyways, you see! I was right about taking the right side of the stairs!" "Who cares?!" "I care! You told me my instincts were off and yours has never failed you! Also! The right side is normally always the right way to go, and you said that it wasn't!" "I didn't say my instincts have never failed me! You're just making things up!" "I am not!" "Whatever! Besides, I said the right side is not always the right way, everything in the sentence proves that I never said the right side is always the wrong way." 'Gotcha!' Kagome murmurs some incoherent words.  
  
Both find their lockers two aisles away from the wall that held the huge windowpane. Kagome's locker is next to Setsuko's, but is one "level" higher than Setsuko's (basically it's in the middle, their lockers aren't that big). "Hey Setsuko, how do we open them?" "You enter your combination, duh!" "Well sorry Miss. Know- it- all! I'm new here, remember?" "Well, maybe you should look at your schedule again." "Is everything like on the schedule here?" "Afraid so." "Let me guess, save the trees." "Hmm. Never thought of it that way. Anyways, just try your combination on the lock, you never know if the school might have messed up on the combination." 'Mine combination is 25, 27, 7. That's fairly easy to remember.' "Mine works Kagome, how about you?" "Uh I've never worked with a lock before." "Just turn it three times to the right and end at the your first number. Then a full left turn and end at your second number. After that, a right turn all the way to your third number and try to pull open your locker." "Ok then. Three turns...Number one...Left turn...Number two.And right turn..Number 3, then Pull! Yeah!!! It worked!!" "Calm down Kagome! People are staring!" "Oh sorry." "C'mon, let's go back outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kotaro!" "What do you want Miyoko?" "My, aren't we in a good mood today? Have you figured out a way to bump into your dream girl and find out her name?" "No.." "Well, just so happens that I know her name." "What's her name?!" "Calm down lover boy. This may cost you." "What?! No way! I'm better off finding out her name on my own." "Are you sure you might be able to bump into her and make it seem like an accident?" ".." "The other times you did this to the other girls, they all knew that you were a destiny fraud." "...." "So I'm giving you a great offer. You see, just by going up to her and knowing her name already, will be best way of getting her attention." "You really think so?" "Well, if someone you didn't know walked up to you and knew your name would make you wonder how they knew your name. Eventually, this leads to a conversation. Are you starting to catch on?" "Yeah I think so." "Alright then, now that I've told you my plan to get you with your girl, I need to set my price for it." "Better not be a lot of money, I'm almost flat broke, unless my dad starts giving me my allowance again." "It's not money I'm after." "Then what exactly are you after?" Miyoko looks side- to- side. "I want you to help me get together with a girl," Miyoko whispers. "Why would you need any problem with that? You've like dated almost every single girl in the school." "Well, this one is different." "Who is she?" "Can't tell you yet, not until we make our deal and also, you've got to get Ichiro to help give me some pointers. Knowing Ichiro, he would just laugh his head off and not help me at all, and not to mention, he has had his fair share of dates, then those dates of his turn into girlfriends, then his girlfriends turn into long term relationships." "Alright, alright." "Now you have to shake on it." Kotaro looks at Miyoko in surprise. "You think my word isn't good enough?" "Like I said, this girl is different." The two shake hands. "What's her name already?" "Whose? Your girl or mine?" "Mine of course!" "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. And when she does ask you how you know her name. Just play it cool and say that you have your resources." "Thanks Miyoko." "No prob.! Just don't forget your end of the deal." "I won't. Thanks again. See ya!" "Talk to you online then! Later!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The brick wall really is curved and not straight. This school is pretty unique." "Yeah, but then it loses its magic after a while." "Doesn't everything?" "I suppose so." "Is this tree a cherry blossom tree?" "Yeah. Most of the trees in the courtyard are cherry blossom trees." "These man- made ponds look pretty natural to me." "No, not really." "Hmm. You don't think so? I'm just surprised that this pond is so big, like a lake." "Well, it was designed to be as deep as a pond and represent a lake length and width wise." "You surer know a lot about the architecture of this place." "Well, all I did was read about how the person who designed this school came up with his ideas." "What's the guy's name?" "Nobu Takahari." "Is he your idol?" "Yeah, I think I want to be an architect." *Ring!!!!!!!!!!! "Guess our time here is done." Setsuko stands up and leads Kagome to their next class, Home Ed. "What are your other classes anyways?" "I have Health, English, and then math." "Seems like I don't have anymore classes with you after Home Ed." "Wouldn't it have been neat if I had all the same classes at the same time as you did?" "Yeah. Studying would be so much easier. I would just rely on you." Both girls laugh as they enter their next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome! How was Health?" "Boring." "Ha! Ha! Well, you'll get used to it." "In a million years! Man.I'm starving, how fast does the lunch line go anyways?" "Pretty fast if you ask me." Setsuko and Kagome stand in line with each other. "This line looks like it will never be able to make it in time before our next classes start." "Don't worry, they just haven't opened the cafeteria doors yet." Suddenly, the line starts moving, really fast. "Now Kagome, you have to make quick decisions or else the people will make decisions for you. The food is really good here, so try not to get hung up on two different foods you really want to eat. Remember, you can have only one." "Thanks for the advice. I just noticed that the boys have to stand in another line." "Yeah." "But why? I mean like we both are heading straight into the same cafeteria." "Ask the school board then." "I don't believe it! It took us only about ten minutes to get in here!" "Told you the lines move pretty fast." "Pretty is an understatement. I think it's more like really fast." Kagome was shocked to see a whole bunch of stations of food, all serving the same thing. 'So this is how they move the lines really fast.' "Would you like Ramen or squid?" "Squid." "Would you like Ramen or squid?" "Ramen!!!" Setsuko walks over to the many refrigerators lined up on the side of a wall shaking her head at Kagome's shouting of her food choice. (The refrigerators have clear glass doors.) Both Setsuko and Kagome grab a water bottle and walk outside to their spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ramen or squid?" "Can I say neither?" "Take one or leave empty handed." *Sigh "Squid." "Ramen or squid?" "Squid." Ramen or squid?" "Ramen!!!" "Ramen or squid?" "Ramen." "Man Ichiro! You don't have to get all excited when the guy asks you if you want ramen!" "But Kotaro! You know how much I love Ramen." Kotaro, Miyoko, and Ichiro grab soda cans while Seishichirou grabs a water bottle. "Seishichirou, why do you always get a water bottle? You should try drinking soda. It won't stunt your growth cause' I think you've already stopped growing. Besides, even if you haven't stopped growing, well then start drinking, you're tall enough." "Thank you for the stupid advice Miyoko, but I prefer water over that artificial flavor. I was also wondering, why you and Kotaro would prefer to eat squid for lunch, when squid is actually a measly snack?" "Well, in case you haven't noticed Seishichirou, the plate is loaded with squid, enough to fill one person up and there she is!" "Huh?" "Right there, she is sitting under that tree by the pond laky thing with Setsuko." "Hah! Which reminds me Kotaro. Have you found a way to go up to her making everything seem like an accident?" "Actually, I made a change of plans. Miyoko told me her name, but I had to make a deal just to find out what her name is." 'Drats. How am I suppose to get Ichiro to help me out by giving dating advice to Miyoko?' Miyoko looks at Kotaro, waiting for him to keep up his end of the bargain. "So what's the deal you two made?" "..." "Oh, is it that when you get together with that girl, then he can put his little wandering hand on her whenever he wants to?" "No!!!!!" shout Kotaro and Miyoko. "Wow, doesn't sound like the Miyoko I know." "I'll just tell you online." "Ok then. What is it? Hush, hush stuff?" "I just don't want to talk about it now." 'I rather not get beaten up for asking such a lame favor from Ichiro, best if I just ask him online and stay a distance away from him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Setsuko! Look on the other side of us. Why is such a large group forming over there?" "Think Kagome, think." "Is it those four guys?" "Yep. Always is." "But then, why are guys mixed in with the girls?" "What? Let's go check it out then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Kotaro, why didn't you ask Ichiro then?" "First off, I didn't want to get beaten up. He is unpredictable." "Ok then." "Secondly, I don't like talking about that kind of stuff in front of Seishichirou. You never know what he is thinking." "True, true." "So who is this special girl already man?" "I can't tell you, not until you get Ichiro to agree." "Alright then." "Anyways, you can give me some advice right now on how to get a girl's attention." "I thought you already knew how to do that kind of stuff." "Uh. Well this girl happens to ignore me a lot and thinks I'm scum, I think." "Well, it has to be kind of drastic I suppose." "You mean do drama stuff? Man! I knew I should have signed up for the drama class!" "No, like a fight or something. Try to catch other's attention-" "Which builds up curiosity when she sees a huge crowd rooting for someone!" Dude, we are always surrounded by a huge crowd." Kotaro gestures to all the screaming girls." "It's a wonder that they can't hear us." "Thank goodness for high pitched voices that scream out different lines that we've heard over and over again." (Sounds wrong, but I mean like. Miyoko marry me! Kotaro you're so cute!! You know.-_-) "Ok then, let's not agree on something and start a fight." "Does it have to be real?" "I'll try to hold back." "You better, you're a belt higher than me!" "Ready?" Miyoko whimpers and suddenly gets his cool back. "Ready!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Kagome and Setsuko break through the crowd. "This is nonsense! I'm putting an end to this fight! Miyoko! Stop fighting with Kotaro!" "Miyoko looks at Setsuko and forgets that he is supposed to block Kotaro's punch. "Look out!" "Huh?!" Miyoko gets punched on the left side of his face and falls down unconscious. Kotaro is in shock that Miyoko didn't block his punch, he turns his head to see who he was looking at, but sees Kagome. 'It's Kagome!' Before he could leave his unconscious friend's side and run to greet Kagome, she and Setsuko ran right past him to help Miyoko. 'She didn't even see me.' Kotaro shrugs it off. 'Maybe it's because Miyoko is hurt.' The Miyoko fan club members are crowding Miyoko. "Back off girls!!!!" shouts Setsuko. "Hey did you hear me?!!!!! I said BACK OFF!!!!!!!!" As soon as Setsuko gets in her fighting stance, all the girls back away. "Thank you and while you are away, I suggest you shut up." *Lots of glaring at Setsuko, Kagome feels uneasy as she walks with her. 'She is scary. Glad I've never met this side of Sango. Setsuko stands two feet away from Miyoko, she is too scared to get close to him. "Setsuko! Help me." Setsuko hesitates, but obediently kneels besides Miyoko's body, while Kagome is on the other side of him. "Let's get him to the nurse's office or something." "Well, not our nurse, who knows what he'll do to her. Let's just get him to stand and bring him over to the nearest table." "Ok then." But right when they leaned in forward, Miyoko's hands jumped up toward them. (You know where : D) "Pervert!!!!!!!!" shout Kagome and Sango. Kotaro looks furious, but says nothing and does nothing. Miyoko stands up. "Why hello girls. AAHH!!" *Punch *Kick *Punch * Kick "Kagome, I'll let you finish the rest." "Gladly." *Huge Ultimate Kagome Slap! Miyoko falls back to the ground, unmoving. "Oh no Miyoko!!" "Get them!!" Setsuko and Kagome run like mad women from the Miyoko club, only Kiran doesn't chase after the two. Kotaro looks down at Miyoko and turns to leave. "Hey Kotaro aren't you gonna help me?" "Not after what you did." "What did I do?" "You groped the girl I like." "Oops! Sorry, I should have looked before touching . Sorry man." *Sigh "I forgive you." "Now you should be apologizing to me." What?! What did I do?!" "You punched me!" "You were supposed to block it!" "You could have stopped when you noticed my guard was down!" "Whatever! You deserve it now anyways!" "Fine, Guess we're even now. I'm hungry, let's eat." "Yeah, fighting makes me hungry." (Interesting how these two can fight then forget. 0_0)  
  
Author's note: Review? I need tips. Anyways, I know my beginnings for my possible sequel story, are crummy, but I'm trying to improve it each time. This story is also just a test to see if I can build love between characters that the reader can actually understand why these two characters should be with each other. I don't really like a story relationship where two characters meet and start off with I hate you, then I love you all of a sudden, when you, the reader, don't see why the two should be with each other anyways. So I'm going to see if I can somehow manage to build an understandable love connection between all these characters. Please don't hurt me if it doesn't work out, because this is also my first romance story. -_-' 


	3. Chatting Online

Disclaimer: *Puts right hand over heart. I don't own Inuyasha. Now am I done with this contract thingy? I finally said the line that you wanted me to say. No, I didn't cross my toes, my hair? Well, there is nothing I can do about that, but I can assure you that I didn't cross any of my hairs on purpose. Look! I really need to keep my story going, now will you please allow me to continue using the characters? Thank you. What's your name? Bill, all right then.  
  
*~*Chapter 3: Chatting Online*~*  
  
HERE IS A REFERENCE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T USE THE SAME AIM LANGUAGE AS ME!!!!! (I highly doubt it though.)  
  
BRB= BE RIGHT BACK  
  
BBL= BE BACK LATER  
  
TTYL= TALK TO YOU LATER  
  
LOL= LAUGH OUT LOUD  
  
HF= HAVE FUN  
  
BTW= BY THE WAY  
  
NM= NOTHIN MUCH  
  
(This is on AIM)  
  
InuDemon: hey!  
  
WolfDemon1: sup?  
  
InuDemon: nm u?  
  
WolfDemon1: same  
  
WolfDemon1: so wat do u plan on doin dis weekend?  
  
InuDemon: da usual, go w/ miyoko to da arcade and mcdonalds, u?  
  
WolfDemon1: i'm gonna just hang around da school and look for kagome  
  
InuDemon: whose dat?  
  
WolfDemon1: da girl i'm currently interested in  
  
InuDemon: oic  
  
InuDemon: o yea! ur suppose to tell me wat ur deal was w/ miyoko  
  
'Please don't come to my dorm room and try to kill me!'  
  
WolfDemon1: ..well, i have to give some advice to miyoko  
  
InuDemon: dat's it?  
  
WolfDemon1: yea  
  
InuDemon: i was expectin something more perverted lol  
  
WolfDemon1: lol  
  
InuDemon: so wat kinda advice do u have to give him?  
  
WolfDemon: i guess i could say datin advice  
  
InuDemon: lol!  
  
WolfDemon1: and also like how to get a girl's attention  
  
InuDemon: lol y would he need dat kinda advice?  
  
InuDemon: he must have dated almost every girl in da school  
  
WolfDemon1: dat's wat i said  
  
InuDemon: so y would he need dat advice?  
  
WolfDemon1: well, he says dat he wants a long term relationship  
  
InuDemon: lol!  
  
InuDemon: now is da time he chooses to commit himself?  
  
InuDemon: practically every girl in the school knows dat he is a heart breaker and can't keep his hands to himself  
  
InuDemon: glad I'm not da one givin da advice  
  
WolfDemon1: well u c about dat.  
  
InuDemon: wat?  
  
WolfDemon1: u c like part of da deal was to.  
  
InuDemon: was to?  
  
WolfDemon: it was to make u give him advice, since u have experiences w/ long term relationships  
  
InuDemon: u did wat?!  
  
InuDemon: y did u have to make a deal dat had something to do w/me?!  
  
InuDemon: u kno how much i hate dat!!!!  
  
InuDemon: and y didn't u just ask me in person to do dis?!  
  
WolfDemon1: look i didn't make da price for knowin my beloved's name, miyoko did  
  
WolfDemon1: InuDemon: glad i'm not da one givin da advice  
  
WolfDemon1: dat's y i didn't ask u in person, cuz if u said no, then miyoko would have ova heard ur answer  
  
WolfDemon1: i also didn't ask u in person cuz knowin u, i would most likely b beaten to da core by now  
  
InuDemon:.....  
  
WolfDemon1: will u help him?  
  
InuDemon: .......  
  
WolfDemon1: bsides, i said yes to miyoko cuz he really meant it wen he said dat dis girl was different  
  
WolfDemon1: we even started a fight just to catch da girl's attention  
  
InuDemon: ok! ok! ok!  
  
InuDemon: wat's da girl's name anyways?  
  
WolfDemon1: i dunno  
  
WolfDemon1: he wouldn't tell me until i got u to help him  
  
WolfDemon1: i tried to find out who da girl was, cuz he was supposed to block dis punch durin my fight, but got distracted by her  
  
WolfDemon1: i think..  
  
*Ichiro rolls his eyes at this 'Could have been one of his stupid fans. Maybe the girl is one of his fans..No, then he wouldn't need any help in this category.'  
  
WolfDemon1: so ur really gonna help me give him advice rite?  
  
InuDemon: i said ok didn't i?  
  
WolfDemon1: just makin sure  
  
Another AIM Window..  
  
TheMonk: did u ask?  
  
WolfDEmon1: yea  
  
TheMonk: so wat's his answer?  
  
TheMonk: hello?  
  
TheMonk: yo kotaro! r u there?  
  
WolfDemon1: hold on! sheesh!  
  
WolfDemon: it's dun, he said yes  
  
TheMonk: perfect  
  
TheMonk: knew i could count on u  
  
Twenty minutes later..  
  
*Ring *Ring  
  
"Hello Kotaro.." "Who is this?" "I'm ashamed of you Kotaro. You should know my voice." "Ichiro?" "Yeah. I just thought I'd pay a visit and say hello." "No.That's ok.I'll just see you tomorrow." "Too bad." "Ichiro I said I was sor-" *Click 'That's not good.' "I better not open the door."  
  
*Knock *Knock  
  
"Who is it?" "It's me Miyoko." 'Whew! I thought it was Ichiro.'  
  
*Opens door  
  
"Hello Kotaro." "Ichiro?! But how?!" "It's always good to have a tape recorder." "Please don't kill me!" "You thought I forgave you online huh? Well, lets just show you how very wrong you were and don't worry, I promise not to kill you. I'll just make sure you get the same pain as Miyoko did." "AAHHH!!!"  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I really did try to make this AIM conversation interesting. I'm sorry that the format or the way the chapter was constructed had to be like that, but if I hadn't done that, then the AIM conversation would have been put together in a paragraphs, instead of being evenly spaced out.  
  
I made this part up while writing a chapter that should have been chapter three and decided that this one part should just be a chapter. This section also really didn't have anything to do with my next chapter, so I hope you will forgive me. I know I said I would try to entertain you with long chapters. *Sigh With school coming up, it will be a lot harder to continue on with this story, so please bear with me during the school year! Oh yeah! Love the reviews! Keep them coming! Don't forget to give me some of your suggestions of what I should work on so that I know not to make the same mistake again later on. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, despite how short it was! 


	4. Tour of the Weekends 1

HEY DEMONSWTY!!!! Let's first see how the story ends up, because to tell you the truth, I'm just letting the story sorta flow on it's own, but I'll see what I can do with putting Sessh. and Kag. together. Maybe I could put some moments with just the two in there. Kay? Happy reading!!! This goes for EVERYONE!!!!!  
  
I would also like to thank Morlan for helping me with my story!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I already signed the contract saying that I do not own Inuyasha and finally said that line. If you know that, then why are you trying to take the cast away from me at this moment?! I already told a person name Billy that this is the day I need them, so there should be no problem. Just get out!!! I already followed you stupid regulations!!! Let me go on with my show!!!  
  
*~*Chapter 4: Tour of the weekends*~*  
  
'This school has nice teachers and evil teachers. I really am beginning to hate Mrs. Kagowaki. She just seems to hate me, I mean I know that she treats everyone in the class the same way as she is treating me, but it feels like she is directing it all at me.' "Argh! Why did she have to give us so much homework?! It's only like the fourth day of school!" 'The first day, she just told us what she expected out of the class in five minutes, with a lot of demands. I wonder how she manages to do that with only taking at least six quick, deep breaths without passing out! She acts like we are in some disciplinary school. She even has a ruler to hit us with! Is this even allowed at school?! At least it's just one teacher who has a ruler to smack their students with. I still remember she hit my back and told me to sit up straighter. I did think that I was the only one who was slouching in the class. I didn't slouch that much anyways. I just was giving my shoulders a little rest from trying to sit up straight for a long time, but no.She wouldn't just give me that little break."  
  
*Knock *Knock  
  
"Who is it?" "It's me Setsuko." 'Duh! She is the only one who visits me in my dorm room.' "Kagome, it's the weekends and I thought you would like a tour of the area. We're allowed to leave the school at ten, but have to be back at six." Setsuko stops and looks at Kagome's desk. "You're not done with your homework yet?" "No.You are?" "Yeah. Like everyone at this school is finished." "What?! How do you people manage to finish all your homework that fast?" 'Thanks for making me feel like a stupid dope too.' "Well, you'll get use to looking forward to the weekends eventually. By the time you do, then you'll just speed through your homework without even knowing how you knew the answers to questions that would have been hard to you if it weren't for the weekends to look forward to. So anyways, what homework are you working on and how much more homework do you have?" "This is the last assignment and it's history." "Yikes! Mrs. Kagowaki, right? I feel your pain." "How? You don't even have her." "Let's just say I decided to take your history class a little earlier and I ended up with her after school. You on the other hand are very lucky." "How so?" "I had a one on one class. She can be so scary.." "I know." "Let me see your homework." Setsuko takes the almost finished packet of homework. "So she is starting off with the Edo era huh?" "Yeps." 'If she started with the Feudal Era, I know I would be the history teacher with the ruler and she, the student.'  
  
"I'll never finish this." "You only have ten more questions left. That's pretty good." 'She said on the first day of school that the school lunch lines move pretty fast, but they ended up moving super fast. I wonder if what she is sayin means I'm dong excellent.' Kagome smiles. "Wow, I didn't expect you to smile the big with what I said. Ha! Ha! Anyways, the most powerful man after Hideyoshi dies was Tokugawa leyasu." "I don't remember her mentioning him." "She does that, because she wants you to read the history book." "I left mine in the locker. I really don't want to go to my locker right now, I have nine more questions left anyways." "In the battle of Sekigahara, Tokugawa leyasu defeated Hideyoshi's loyalists gaining wealth and power." "Ok, ok.. I'm writing it down." "Hmm samurai educated them-" "Oh! Oh! I know this one!" "That's right Kagome. The samurai educated themselves in martial arts, literature, art, philosophy and the tea ceremony."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't think you needed that much help with your homework, except all the questions on Hideyoshi and Tokugawa leyasu." "I swear that she never mentioned them." "That's why you are suppose to ask questions or at least look through your book." "Don't go all mommy and shame on you, you should know better stuff on me please. Just be a teenaged girl name Setsuko." "Alright, when you put it that way, I'll definitely get out of mommy mode. I'm too young to be one anyways." "So where do you want to go?" "The mall!" "I don't think I have that much money to buy clothes. Anyways, we wear uniforms." "Well, I want a head start on having clothes ready to wear for the up coming dance." "We have dances?" "Yeah, you didn't know that?" "If I did, would I ask?" "You're right, my bad." "So where does the school have the dances held at? Do we have to buy tickets to go to our dances? It's just an all girl dance, right?" "Whoa there Kagome! Easy on the questions, one at a time please too! Let's see. You don't have to buy tickets to go to the dances. The dances are held in the courtyard so we girls can dance with the cute guys." *Dreamy look. 'I wonder if I can scare her out of that dreamy state.' "Thinking about Miyoko? Is he on that cute list of yours?" "Kagome!!! You should already know by now that he isn't my type and eww! No, he is not on my cute list." "Then why are you blushing. Does the name Miyoko have some effect on you?"  
  
Kagome puts her hand on Setsuko's forehead. "Nothing physically is wrong with you. I guess you have what my friends and I call, denying fever." 'Where did I get that lame idea? Well, it's good to improvise and go with the flow of one's imagination once in a while.' "Denying fever? Alright Doctor Higurashi, what are the symptoms of this strange fever I seem to have?" "You deny about a lot of things, for instance, with you, you deny the fact that you have a thing for Miyoko." "No I do not!" "Oh no! The symptoms seem to be getting worse!" "I'm perfectly fine and know that in every inch of my being, I do not have a thing for Miyoko." "That's what you say.But in every inch of your heart, does it acknowledge the fact that you do not have some sort of feelings for him?" ".." "Thought so." "Ok.I'll only admit this much, I have a little thing for Miyoko, but nothing is ever going to happen." "So it's just a small crush?" "Yeah, I guess you could say that." 'I got to get these two together. They were made for each other! I should know this fact to be one hundred percent true.' Setsuko and Kagome walk out of the mall; Setsuko didn't like what the shops had to offer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I guess we'll have to check next week." "OOOO!!!!" "What is it Kagome?" "The arcade!!!" "You like the arcade?" "I love it!" "Calm down Kagome. Why don't you go over there and start playing? I'm going to go to the café and get a drink. Want anything?" "Nope!! I'll see you later then!!!" "Bye!" 'Wow! She acted really childish and seemed like she had to go to the bathroom or something. For a moment there, I really thought she would pee in her pants.' Setsuko shakes her head and walks to the café she mentioned. (The café is two stores over from the arcade.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ow. My head still hurts.Why did you have do that Ichiro?" "Serves you right. Making a deal with me in it. So what's the girl's name already?" "Her name is-" "Miyoko spots Setsuko walking away from Kagome's running figure. "I'm sorry, but now I feel a lot better and must be on my way to do some never ending business! See ya!" "Wait Miyoko!!! Just tell me her name right now!!" 'Ah forget it! He sure feels better when he sees a girl and goes into perverted lechery mode. *Sigh When will he leave Setsuko alone? He really should stop his "routine" of whenever he sees Setsuko he has to go put his hand on the wrong spot that feels right to him. All it ends up in him getting beaten up almost to a pulp. It's a wonder how he survives all of that beating and losing loads of brain cells in each beating. With that said, I wonder how he manages to pass his classes with high grades and why does he keep going back for some more beating? Maybe she is- Nah! I don't think she is his type anyways.' "I guess I could hang around the arcade."  
  
Author's note: I had to try to find easy Edo history stuff online. Don't thank me! Just kidding. Well, I'm glad I learnt something while making this chapter. I have a friend who suggests that I should try to make my chapters shorter. I guess I should, what do you think? This chapter is being made into a two day chapter, by the way. It's sorta an example of what I mean by a shorter chapters. (I think I ended at a bad spot too, well, I just wanted you readers to wonder if I'll make Ichiro and Kagome hate each other in the beginning like how most writers do, or what will happen when they meet.) I also think that I'm updating my chapters way too fast. Sorry, but I've decided to update my chapters a little more slowly. (Another tip my friend gave me.) Please don't be mad at me! Wait patiently for the fifth chapter please!  
  
REVIEW!!! NEED MAJOR TIPS!!! EVEN IF YOUR TIP MAY SEEM SMALL TO YOU, IT'S A HUGE THING FOR ME!!! YOU CAN ALWAYS EMAIL TOO!! I LOVE EMAILS!!! HE HE HE 


	5. Tour of the Weekends 2

TO KIBO: I updated this earlier than I thought or planned I would. I read the first chapter of your story. It's very interesting. I'm sorry for your loss, I myself am going through some tough times of my own, but mine will never be as great as your loss. The advice you gave out to all your readers (I skipped ahead to read you're AN, sorry, I was curious.) made me remember how much time left my Dad has and I don't want him to think that I hate him, but sadly, all he does is say I hate him. In your opinion, do you think that someone who has not been a father to you for about over ten years should accuse his daughter of hating him because she never wants to go anywhere with him or do any activities, such as fishing, with him?  
  
Anyways, thank you for the tip, unfortunately, I was unable to perform your request. I would have done the paragraphing technique you told me, but thought that would be a lot of paragraphs, since I have a lot of dialogue. I looked at my first chapter to see why you readers were having a difficult time reading my work. I tried to double space the times when the character is speaking within their mind and when they are speaking to another character or out loud. Unfortunately, it didn't work.  
  
(I'm not mad) MY ADVICE TO THE READERS IS THAT THEY USE THE TEXT SIZE, WHICH IS RIGHT ABOVE THE CHAPTER SELECTIONS, TO ENLARGE THE WRITNG, HOPEFULLY, THE WRITING WILL SORT OF SPACE OUT THE WORDS A LITTLE, ALLOWING YOU TO UNDERSTAND IF THE CHARACTER IS SPEAKING ALOUD OR IN THEIR MIND. PLEASE TELL ME THROUGH REVIEWS OR EMAILS IF YOU STILL HAVE A HARD TIME.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, will you please bring me my tape recorder? Thank you. *Presses play "I do not own Inuyasha."  
  
*~*Chapter 5: Tour of the Weekends*~*  
  
'Where to start?' "Die you freaky clowns!" 'Who is that?' Ichiro looks around the place trying to find the owner of the voice he heard. "Die!!! Die!!! How many bullets does it take to kill you?!" 'Huh. Didn't think that this girl would be the type to play in arcades. She's pretty good. She's made it this far by herself and is hardly wounded in the game.' "Mind if I join you?" "No, not at all."  
  
20 minutes later..  
  
'Wow! This guy is good!' You win flashes on the screen. "Alright!" "Ha! I came late in this game and beat you on shooting skills plus killings!" 'Now is my chance to see who this guy is.' Kagome turns to her mysterious partner to retaliate. 'In- Inuyasha?!' "Surprised to see me or something?" "Uh.Well. You see, I-uh didn't think a person like you would like the arcades." 'Nice going Kagome, Kami, when will you ever leave me alone?!' "Oh I see. Wanna play some more games together or are you too scared cause' you know you're gonna lose again to me?" 'What?!' "I'm not scared!" "Prove it!" "I'll show you!" "Bring it on little lady!" Both of them start pulling out their money to go get more quarters for games.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
20 minutes before this.  
  
"Hi, what would you like?" "I'll have a strawberry smoothie please." "Will that be all?" "Yes." ""Your total is one dollar and twenty cents. Ok, out of five dollars and twenty cents. Here you go and please enjoy." "Thank you." Before Setsuko is able to turn around, she feels a familiar hand on her butt. "PERVERT!!!!!" *Spill drink all over Miyoko. "Hey! This actually tastes good! How much is this drink again?"  
  
"Keep your filthy and wandering hands away from me!!!" "But Setsuko. I didn't know that it was there! Honestly!" "Whatever!! You've probably have used that line one thousand times!" "Actually three thousand and sixty nine times or actually add a few more thousand." "Grrr..." "Hmm. So what would that make it now?" "It would make you dead meat!" "Now calm down Setsuko, let's be reasonable here." "Reasonable?! I think I've lost all reason with you a long time ago!!! Ah!!!!" "HELP!!!" Setsuko chases Miyoko out of the café. "SERVES YOU RIGHT!!!" shouts the woman who waited on Setsuko.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the "couple"  
  
"Hah! Admit it! I'm the man." "No, more like the kid." "What?!" "You heard me! All you've done so far is rant on and on about every single victory you've made. I would have beaten you if you hadn't kept saying all these things like as if we were on T.V. playing golf! 'Ichiro makes his turn on the motorcycle. It was well done. Don't you agree John? Oh yes! It was nicely done. And on the left of Ichiro is a scrawny little girl who by the way, can't play. Oh dear! That's gonna leave a mark on the virtual motorcycle. Yeah! Did you see the way see crashed her bike into the wall?'" "Ok! Ok! So I over did it." "Yeah! You totally ruined my concentration!" "Well, I guess then we could say that we're even. Wanna go to McDonalds to go grab some drinks and maybe something to eat? I'm starving!" "Sure..Uh McDonalds?" "Let me guess, from where you come from, its WacDonalds, right?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" "Let's just say Mc and Wac are cousins, literally." "Oh, I didn't know that." "Well, now you do, it's not too far from here." Setsuko and Miyoko are nowhere to be seen at the moment.  
  
"So, Kagome right?" "How'd you know?" "Know what? Oh! Your name huh? Uh, I got my resources. Anyways, why did you come to Seika High?" 'What should I tell him? I came because I am trying to forget everything about Feudal Japan mainly because of his past self along with mine?!" "The school is better." "That's it?" "Yeah." "I thought it would be something else, like because of the guys at your school." 'I wonder if Hojo would count.' "Why did you come to Seika High?" "My Dad helped build the school and thought that it would be great if his two sons attended the school he helped built." "He isn't the principal, is he?" "Heck no! If he was, then Seishichirou and me would have fought back against his decision of making us go to this school." "Are you and Seishichirou half brothers?" 'Duh! Setsuko told you this on the first day of school and you know this information from Feudal Japan! I guess there is nothing wrong with repeating things you know just to carry on a conversation.' "Yeah, How'd you know?" "Let's just say I have my resources too." 'Say like yours and your brother's past selves!'  
  
"Yeah, both our mothers' died." 'I don't think I should ask anymore of these questions. Inu- I mean Ichiro is starting to look really sad.' "Is that McDonalds up ahead?" "Yeah. Race you there! Bet you can't even beat me in running!" "Try me!" "I just challenged you didn't I?" "Ready? Set, go!" 'He is fast, not as fast of Inuyasha.' 'What's this girl do?! Run everyday! I'm almost to the point where I have to give it all I got! Only Setsuko and Miyoko can keep up with me!' 'I'm not gonna make it!' "I win!" Kagome collapses to the ground and Ichiro puffs out his chest looking triumphant, but also collapses. "*Ugh I better stand up, or else I'll get a huge cramp." "Same. Let's walk around a little bit, before entering." "Alright." The two recover within minutes and order one large french fries and two soft drinks. They sit by a window seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miyoko trips while running in the street away from Setsuko. She stands right in front of him, her shadow covering most of his body. "Thought you'd get away from me huh lecher?" Miyoko gets on his hands and knees and starts to bow continuously in front of her crying. "Setsuko please. Please have mercy on me. Please forgive me." "Let's see. Geez this is tough." Miyoko looks up from his bowing and stares at her with big puppy- dog eyes looking hopeful. "No Miyoko! You've touched me for the last time!!!" "Mommy!!!!"  
  
Miyoko winces and he braces himself for another vicious beating from Setsuko, though not a single hit landed on his "delicate skin." 'Maybe she changed her mind.' He opens his eyes to see Setsuko staring off at McDonalds. He turns his attention to McDonalds as well. 'Huh?! Ichiro with Kotaro's girl?!' Setsuko grabs Miyoko unconsciously into some bushes nearby. "Setsuko, I had no idea you felt this way!" "Quiet moron!" "So when do we make- out?" *Bonk! She props him upright and both stare at their best friends. "I wonder what they are saying." "I don't know. Maybe he used my pick- up line." "What's your infamous pick- up line? Your feet must be tired-" "No, no, no. Not that lame one. Think of my sn." *Bonk "That's your infamous pick- up line?!" "Shh! They will notice us with all your yelling and hitting!" "Good point." 'At least she'll stop hitting me.' "Look! They're sharing fries!" "Go Ichiro!" "What about Kotaro? Doesn't he have a thing for Kagome?" "Uh.Yeah.. Never mind. Bad Ichiro!" 'How'd you get the girl? You make Kotaro look bad! Go Ichiro! Boo Kotaro!' "What are you humming about?" 'I was humming aloud?!' "Huh? Oh nothing." "Do you think we should just leave them alone like this?" "Yeah." 'In the mean time.' "Setsuko." "What?" Setusko watches Ichiro and Kagome intently, not noticing Miyoko's wandering hand. He turns her toward him and uses one hand to hold both her hands. 'What's he doing?' Setsuko starts to blush. "Will you bear my child?" "What?!" *Touch *Touch *Touch! "Miyoko!!!!"  
  
Miyoko starts to run before Setsuko could hit him. "Setsuko! You sat on my hand and my hand was twitching because of the pressure you were putting on it!!" "I don't care! Now die!!!" "Those are very harsh words to say, I'm sure you don't mean it, though." "I'll show you how much I mean them." "Calm down Setsuko! I'm serious! Your tush was hurting my hand, my hand started twitching and I tried to move it out by wiggling it underneath your tush, so I wouldn't harm you." "Are you implying that I weigh a lot?!" "No! No! What I'm sayin-" "I don't care! Just die!!!" "Be reasonable about this Setsuko!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kagome!" "Oh hey Setsuko! Sorry that I didn't catch up with you." "Oh it's ok." 'You're gonna tell me everything on what happened between you and Ichiro, anyways.' 'Is it just me, or does Setsuko seem like a sly fox, or cat?' "So, um what did you do after the café?" "Oh, I just took care of some business." "What kind of business?" "Eradicate all evil business." 'Miyoko.*Sigh from Lecher to lecher, should have known.' "It's been a long day for me, so I would like to go back to my dorm room, alright?" 'I'll bet it's been a long day for you. Having to run and hide from Miyoko's hand and eyes all day.' "Alright then." "Umm, I'll see you online, on AIM then." "Wait1 I don't have an sn though." "Well make one, I need to talk to you about today." "About Miyoko?" "Umm... Yeah... My sn is DemonSlayer. Here, I'll write it down for you in case you forget it." 'Wow! Things really do seem to be about the same both here, and Feudal Japan.' "I'll explain to you online about my sn." "Ok then."  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok. Dumb humor! I'm not a very humorous person when it comes to writing? Now, this is why I didn't categorize this as a humorous type of story. Face it, all the things that are suppose to be funny, are stupid and lame. REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I changed my summary. I don't know if you like it, but I think this is how the story will go (sorry if you don't like it):  
  
Kag leaves the past only to forget about it in the future, but the past catches up with her at her new school. Will Kag go back to the past, before future events in her life make up decisions for her? 


	6. He's in this class?

Disclaimer: No, no, no! Kagome! Your acting is poor here! Try again, sorry about that, I just was told to say I do not own Inuyasha twenty times. When will these people leave me alone?!  
  
*~*Chapter 6: He's in this class? *~*  
  
'So Setsuko saw me and Ichiro on Saturday.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Huge Flashback!!! (First Paragraph, only Kagome is speaking.)  
  
'So what sn should I make?' "Archergurl!" 'No way! That sounds so stupid!' "Kag- Chan?" 'Nah- uh!' "Then what?" 'This is is so hard.How about-' "YoungMiko. Well, I highly doubt that anyone would use that and I know it's stupid, but it's worth a shot." 'It worked! I'm glad Yuki showed me how to use AIM. I just hope they still use that same Aim language.'  
  
YoungMiko: hey!  
  
DemonSlayer: it's bout time u came online  
  
DemonSlayer: wut took u so long?  
  
YoungMiko: couldn't think of a good sn  
  
YoungMiko: sry  
  
DemonSlayer: it's cool  
  
'Now to ask her about today.' (Set.)  
  
DemonSlayer: so wut did u do while i was gone?  
  
YoungMiko: played in the arcade  
  
DemonSlayer: and..  
  
YoungMiko: u kno don't u?  
  
DemonSlayer: yeps!  
  
DemonSlayer: saw both u guys at McDonalds  
  
DemonSlayer: so wut went on in there?!  
  
DemonSlayer: tell me!!!!  
  
YoungMiko: ..nothing really  
  
YoungMiko: we just talked  
  
DemonSlayer: u 2 were sharing french fries for cryin out loud!  
  
YoungMiko: well, b4 we went to McDonalds  
  
YoungMiko: we were like competin against each other cuz he called me a chicken  
  
YoungMiko: and dat i would always lose to him  
  
YoungMiko: so through all dat  
  
YoungMiko: i lost a lot of money and so did he  
  
DemonSlayer: so both of you didn't have enough $ to buy ur own fries i c  
  
YoungMiko: yea so like i said  
  
YoungMiko: nothing was goin on  
  
YoungMiko: wat happened between u and miyoko?  
  
DemonSlayer: wut do u mean?  
  
YoungMiko: c'mon! i kno something happened between u 2  
  
DemonSlayer: da usual grope and die situation  
  
YoungMiko: hope u didn't kill him  
  
DemonSlayer: i wish i did kill him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A window pops up on Kagome's screen  
  
BearMyChildPlz: hey missy  
  
YoungMiko: how did u get dis sn miyoko?  
  
BearMyChildPlz: how'd u know?  
  
YoungMiko: the sn u have suits u  
  
YoungMiko: and ur perverted ways  
  
YoungMiko: well?  
  
BearMyChildPlz: well wat?  
  
YoungMiko: how'd u get my sn?!  
  
BearMyChildPlz: o dat question  
  
BearMyChildPlz: let's just say a good magician never reveals his tricks  
  
YoungMiko: but ur no magician..  
  
YoungMiko: i didn't see any magic  
  
BearMyChildPlz: k...  
  
BearMyChildPlz: how bout  
  
BearMyChildPlz: i work in mysterious ways  
  
YoungMiko: whatever  
  
BearMyChildPlz: umm.how did u kno my name?  
  
YoungMiko: i should kno..  
  
YoungMiko: since u groped me on my first day of school!!!  
  
BearMyChildPlz: o.  
  
BearMyChildPlz: then ur kagome, Set's friend  
  
YoungMiko: how do u kno my name?  
  
BearMyChildPlz: i just asked around for a friend  
  
'He probably asked people for my name for Kotaro.'  
  
'Oops...wasn't supposed to saw that!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DemonSlayer: kagome?  
  
DemonSlayer: r u there?  
  
DemonSlayer: hello?  
  
YoungMiko: sry i got imed by a disturbin person  
  
DemonSlayer: should of guessed dat  
  
DemonSlayer: miyoko found ur sn too  
  
YoungMiko: how does he do it?  
  
DemonSlayer: he has connections  
  
YoungMiko: who r they?  
  
DemonSlayer: *shrugs  
  
DemonSlayer: how should i kno?  
  
DemonSlayer: dat's just wut he told me  
  
YoungMiko: u were gonna tell me y u decided to have the sn DemonSlayer  
  
DemonSlayer: bcuz of seish, kotaro, ichiro, and miyoko  
  
YoungMiko: k..  
  
DemonSlayer: well here's their sns'  
  
DemonSlayer: i'll put it in the same order i put in for da names  
  
YoungMiko: k  
  
DemonSlayer: InuDemonLord  
  
DemonSlayer: WolfDemon1:  
  
DemonSlayer: InuDemon  
  
'Wow! Everyone's sns' are people they once were! 1 for Kotaro must symbolize that he was the leader of the wolf demon tribe."  
  
DemonSlayer: well..u already kno miyoko's  
  
YoungMiko: but he isn't even a type of a demon  
  
DemonSlayer: to me he is  
  
DemonSlayer: i just classify him as a perverted demon in disguise  
  
YoungMiko: wat kind of disguise?  
  
DemonSlayer: nvm.  
  
YoungMiko: u like him dun u?  
  
YoungMiko: u think he is cute huh?  
  
DemonSlayer: i thot he was cute wen I first saw him  
  
DemonSlayer: not until he groped me while hittin on me  
  
YoungMiko: miyoko hit on u?  
  
DemonSlayer: yea.well I thot i was havin my dream come true  
  
YoungMiko: wat was dat?  
  
DemonSlayer: well, i really liked him then  
  
DemonSlayer: and had always imagined him goin up to me  
  
DemonSlayer: to ask me out  
  
DemonSlayer: no.he went up to me  
  
DemonSlayer: flirted and then groped  
  
DemonSlayer: i feel stupid still for not knowin  
  
DemonSlayer: dat he does dat to all da girls in school  
  
'Poor Setsuko. Miyoko you jerk!'  
  
YoungMiko: setsuko..  
  
DemonSlayer: it's alrite  
  
DemonSlayer: i'm not gonna waste any of my feelings on dat guy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walks into her third period class, Home Ed., and takes her seat next to Setsuko. "Class I must inform you that there has been a huge disaster over at the boy's Home Ed. room. So I volunteered to help them continue their class with us, since they don't have another kitchen to use. The school does not want them to use the school cafeteria because they do not want to risk losing the kitchen. I think it is very fortunate for you girls to work with the boys if you catch what I'm trying to say." Ms. Akashi winks at her class.  
  
'Work with them?! I hope I don't get any reincarnations.'  
  
'Please don't let Miyoko be in this period!!! I know he takes a cooking class. Please don't let it be this one!'  
  
"I thought you girls would be excited, besides, all of you will have to get used to the boy's presence whether you like it or not. I meant it when I said that there was a huge disaster, because the kitchen on the boy's side will be out of commission for a long time."  
  
'I'm doomed if a certain someone shows up!!!' both Kagome and Setsuko think this.  
  
"I think I hear them coming, please be well mannered and welcome them into our classroom. Ah! It's nice to see you Mr. Toshikazu. Class."  
  
"Good Afternoon Mr. Toshikazu and his class." Kagome looks at the students. 'Seishichirou takes this class?!'  
  
Author's Note: I'm losing my inspiration for this story. That's bad. Cause' if I lose complete inspiration...I highly doubt that I will even finish this story (I won't fail you!!! I will try to keep my inspiration going!!), and I have so many plans for this story.Man! Like my friend said, find my muse! Ha! Ha!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! SAY WHAT YOU DID LIKE AND DIDN'T LIKE!! I TRIED TO SEPARATE THE DIAOLGUE, DID IT HELP? 


	7. Pair Up Girls!

Disclaimer: No, I did not ask for Kikyo to come into this scene or my story just yet. Sorry Kikyo, it's not that I'm not one of your fans, it's just that I have no use for you. So beat it. Anyways, I'll say your stupid code thing. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
*~*Chapter 7: Pair Up Girls!*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
"Good job Miyoko! Your plans finally paid off! Now we get to explore the unknown territory!" Miyoko eyes are wide. "I don't have that bad of a skill when it comes to cooking." Ichiro looks at Miyoko in surprise, "You mean, this wasn't part of your plans? This was just an accident? You're one weird person Miyoko, first you want to be a monk, but how can you be a monk if you constantly go after the ladies? And second, ever since you went to Seika High, you've made plans on how to get to the girl's side of the school and now, here we are because of you bad cooking skills?" Miyoko looks a little mad. Seishichirou pops out of nowhere. "So it was you who set the kitchen on fire by leaving the stove on high and leaving a bag of flammable ingredients right next to it. Then you wasted the only fire extinguisher on an oven, which really didn't pose any threat to the kitchen, if you knew how to turn it off. Then there was-" Miyoko looks kind of pissed now. "Alright! We don't need to hear anymore of my cooking mess- ups and heroic efforts!" Ichiro ignores Miyoko, "I want to hear more about Miyoko's mess- ups"  
  
"As I was saying, there was-" Miyoko's vein is pooping out (you know! Anime style -.0) "Enough already! I know what I did. Now let's just move away from the past and think of the future. You can thank me later for the disaster in our class, because by the looks of it, the kitchen is out of commission." Seishichirou doesn't seem to follow what Miyoko is saying, "So?" "So! We can spend a lot more time with the ladies, while exploring their adventurous side of the school."  
  
Seishichirou raises an eyebrow. "When you mean adventurous, do you mean exploring the girl's changing room for gym class, when they are changing?" Miyoko looks like he is in dreamland (I wonder what's he thinking of. -_-) "That's a great idea Seishichirou! I had no idea how much we had in common when it comes to women."  
  
"That's because we don't. I didn't suggest that any of us do that, I simply asked about your meaning of adventurous." Seishichirou sighs and looks at his brother. 'I don't believe it, he looks like he is actually thinking.' "What's wrong Brother?" 'That will wake him up.'  
  
"Huh?! Did you just call me brother?!" Miyoko chirps in. "Yeps! We both noticed you were thinking of something, or someone." *Bonk! "Both of you stop acting childish, we're here." Snapped Seishichirou. Ichiro recognizes a familiar person. 'Oh no! She is in this class!'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now to Ichiro's thoughts!  
  
'I wonder if the girl. I think Kotaro called her Kikyo. (if I could have a smiley face with a tongue sticking out, I would put a huge one right here!) Anyways, I wonder if she is in this class. Do I want her to be in this class?..Nah! I hope she isn't..I wonder if I'll see her at the arcade again. It was fun playing with someone who really seemed to enjoy the arcade as much as I do. Wait! What am I thinking?! I don't like her. I don't even know her! Snap out of it Ichiro! She is Kotaro's girl. Miyoko and Kotaro laid out the rules already. #1.) First person to see the girl; belongs to the person who first saw her, but also has to mention that they like her to the others. So, be friends with Kikyo later, when Kotaro hooks up with her. Just pray that she isn't in this class, so you can get your cool back if you do have a measly crush on her.'  
  
Leaving Ichiro's Mind.And Back To The Future! (Present actually)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuko looked as if she was about to faint (exactly when he smiled at her) when she noticed Miyoko was in the class. 'OoO! I think she is starting to like me!' (Miyoko's mind) 'Oh brother! Please don't stick me with the lecher!' (Setsuko's mind)  
  
"Ms. Akashi, would it be alright if the girls and boys just partnered up?" "That's a splendid idea Mr. Toshikazu!" To Kagome, Ms. Akashi seemed like she has a huge crush on Mr. Toshikazu. Setsuko looked as if she (you know. herself.) was ready to die.  
  
"Since I do not know your students and you do not know mine, I think I'll just let the boys do pairing. If the partners are misbehaving in some way, then we will just switch the partners. Alright then, boys will you please pair up with a girl. Ms. Akashi and I have the same amount of students; so not having a female partner is impossible unless one of her students is absent."  
  
'Please don't pair up with me!!!' Kagome and Setsuko mentally shout in their minds. Ichiro looked like he was going to pair up with Kagome, but Seishichirou beat him to her. We all know where Miyoko went, poor Setsuko, she kept inching away from him. Ichiro had to pair up with his Fan club President, Yoko. (They sit right next to Setsuko and this is just a reminder to you on how Yoko looks, just simply imagine Yura of the demon hair with green eyes.)  
  
'I wonder what's worst. Having Sesshomaru's reincarnation for a partner or Inuyasha's?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Toshikazu and Ms. Akashi both decided to assign the class with an easy assignment, bake a cake. Setsuko and Ichiro had a hard time making their cakes, because of their partners; Miyoko constantly inching his hand somewhere and Yoko qliterally hanging onto Ichiro. So both teachers simply separated the partners, by switching them. Kagome wasn't haven't a great time making the cake with Seishichirou. 'I feel like I have another teacher.'  
  
"You don't stir the batter like that, here, let me show you how." Ever since the two had started the assignment, Seishichirou had been correcting or changing her ways of cooking. 'Poor Kikyo, she doesn't seem too happy with Seishichirou telling her how to do things,' thinks Ichiro who had been watching the two from the start.  
  
"After you put your cake in your oven, please be sure to write down the time and your names. So Mr. Toshikazu and I know who it belongs to and when to take it out." Being the perfectionist Seishichirou was, Kagome and him finished their project and did what was expected of them (the paper).  
  
Everyone soon after Seishichirou and Kagome, finished their assignments. "Because of the lost time one of my students caused me," glare at Miyoko, who was looked very interested in table the table at the moment, "All of you will have to come back during lunch to put the icing and decorations on. None of you can leave the classroom when you come back during lunch, until you finish your decorations." *Ring! "Class dismissed."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On AIM later that day..  
  
DemonSlayer: how was cooking class?  
  
DemonSlayer: o yea! great job w/ da cake!  
  
DemonSlayer: urs came out perfect as usual!  
  
YoungMiko: uh thanks.  
  
DemonSlayer: wut's wrong? u and seish. were da only ones w/ an A+!  
  
YoungMiko: well, i like to have fun while making my food  
  
YoungMiko: instead of having someone constantly correcting me on how to cook  
  
DemonSlayer: yea.well, at least u dun have to constantly watch  
  
DemonSlayer: for a gropin hand comin out of nowhere.  
  
YoungMiko: ha ha, that's true  
  
DemonSlayer: did seishi. make you do the decorations  
  
YoungMiko: yea, cuz like he thought i would do a betta job of it  
  
DemonSlayer: well, ichiro told me dat it's a woman's job  
  
DemonSlayer: so I just hit him for sayin dat  
  
YoungMiko: but hey! u guys got a B+!  
  
DemonSlayer: yea, but I could have dun a lot betta  
  
DemonSlayer: if i didn't have those 2 guys for a partner!  
  
YoungMiko: lol  
  
YoungMiko: i g2g ttyl nite  
  
DemonSlayer: kk  
  
DemonSlayer: night  
  
Author's Note: I guess I could say that this is a corny chapter. When I was working on my very first chapter, I wanted to do a whole lot more with this part, but for some reason, I changed my mind. Maybe, it's because I didn't have a lot inspiration for this chapter.  
  
BY THE WAY!!! I FIRED MY MUSE AND HAVE HIRED YOU READERS AS MY MUSE!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! I ALSO HAVE A QUESTION. AM I REALLY THAT SCARY TO THE READERS THAT SIGN ANONYMOUSLY? LOL I'M NOT TELLING YOU GUYS TO NOT SIGN ANONYMOUSLY, I'M JUST WONDERING, ANYWAYS YOU GUYS CAN EMAIL ME IF YOU LIKE. I DON'T BITE!! LOL REMEMBER DISLIKES AND LIKES ABOUT THE CHAPTER PLZ!  
  
I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS YOU READERS GIVE ME!!! DON'T FORGET TIPS AND/OR THINGS YOU WOULD PROBABLY LIKE TO SEE, I'LL SEE IF I CAN SQUEEZE YOUR IDEAS SOMEWHERE IN MY STORY, LIKE DEMONSWTY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO USE YOUR IDEAS FOR ANOTHER COOKING CLASS. THANKS FOR THAT IDEA!  
  
PLEASE WAIT PATIENTLY FOR THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTERS BECAUSE WITH SCHOOL STARTING, I'LL BE PRETTY BUSY. YEAH...CAUSE' I'M GOING TO HAVE SCHOOL 6 DAYS A WEEK!!! SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME IF I DON'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH! JA!!! 


	8. You like someone?

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait people! I actually was done with this chapter a long time ago, but I really do think that I should slow down. I know that I'm going to slow down even more on chapters because of school. "School first, fun.after all the really important stuff."  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine..Happy?! You better now, cause' I've said it so many times and will have to do a lot more in the future!!!  
  
*~*Chapter 8: You like someone?*~*  
  
"The tendon is connected to the bone. As you can see-" Kotaro is sitting in the back of his anatomy classroom and looks out the window. 'How am I going to keep a conversation with her? Miyoko gave me a start, but how can I keep it going? I can't just pray for a miracle that she will come up with something to talk about.' *Ring!!! "Homework is page 177 and read chapter 12, you will be having a quiz next Thursday."  
  
'I should have been paying attention and I missed the entire lesson for anatomy. Well, that's the beauty of it. This is a sign that shows that I really do like Kagome.' "But I don't know anything about her." Kotaro walks into the courtyard.  
  
"Hey Kotaro!" Kotaro looks for the familiar voice and gets scared. He starts to back away slowly. "Hey Ichiro.." Ichiro has a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Kotaro looks like he is about to say something, but decides not too. (Let's see what he wanted to say) 'You practically beat me up and you wonder what's wrong?!'  
  
"Uh nothing Ichiro. Hey, I've been thinking, since you're helping Miyoko, can you help me?" Ichiro looks a bit annoyed. "Is this what I'm good for as a friend?" (How ironic! Kagome asks Inuyasha, "Is that all I'm good for? Finding jewel shards?" and his reincarnation complains about something that a friend should do! Well, Kagome does have to find the jewels. But! She has a right to ask, right?) "I just wanted to know how you could keep a conversation going with a girl you like, but don't know."  
  
"How can you like someone you don't know?!" Kotaro shrugs. "I know I like her, if I didn't, then I wouldn't have missed my first period lesson." 'Right?' Ichiro still has annoyed expression. "I thought that you knew how to deal with girls. Didn't you call yourself a lady's man?" "...." Kotaro stares at the ground. "So now your admitting that your wrong? Wow! That's not like you." Kotaro considers this. "If it's not like me to admit that I'm wrong, then what makes you think that I don't like this girl?" Ichiro shrugs, "Guess you're right."  
  
Kotaro looks at Ichiro closely. "It's not like you to admit that you're wrong either.This means you must like someone. Who is it?" Ichiro looks alarmed with Kotaro's assuming observation. "What?! I don't like anyone!" Kotaro looks bored. "Sure you don't."  
  
"Ichiro, you like someone?" Ichiro turns around and faces his half- brother. "No! Kotaro is just making up things!" Seishichirou has an unreadable expression on his face. "I agree with Kotaro, I think there is someone that you haven't been telling any of us about. " "Hey! I should know if I like someone, cause' this is me you're talking about!" Seishichirou sighs. "When was the last time you went out with someone, let alone liked someone?" Ichiro starts to clench his fists.  
  
"I think his last girlfriend was the lovely Kahori (this is an actual Japanese name) and that was about 5 months ago. So Ichiro, you're telling them about the girl you were with on Saturday?" Ichiro starts to speak through clenched teeth, "Thank you for that information Miyoko and I'm so glad that you keep track of my love life." Miyoko smiles one of his charming smiles. "No problem! I'm glad that I could help, since that's what friends are for!" Ichiro makes an evil smile, Miyoko and the others look a little frightened (except for Seishichirou, cause' of his past self isn't afraid of Inuyasha, I guess -_-). "And friends make good punching bags!" Ichiro practically pounces on Miyoko and chokes him. "Ichiro! Let go of him!!" shouts Kotaro. "Ichiro, you're making a big deal out of nothing," says Seishichirou, actually trying not to provoke him into wanting to kill Miyoko anymore than he his.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome pushes Ichiro off of Miyoko. "What's your problem? Are you trying to go to jail or what?" Ichiro and the rest of the gang (except Miyoko, he is playing dead again) look surprised at Kagome's heroism. Instead of going up to Miyoko to help him get up, Kagome walks around him and his immature friends (sorry Seishichirou) to go to her locker. Setsuko also looks shocked from Kagome's sudden outburst, especially for trying to help Miyoko. Instead of immediately catching up with Kagome to go to her locker, she walks up to Miyoko and kicks him on the side. "Wake up you lecher!"  
  
Even though the two girls are no longer within sight of the boys, they continue to look at the direction the locker doors are. "What are you waiting for Kotaro?" asks a recovered Miyoko. "What do you mean?" asks Kotaro. "Lets' follow them!" "Why?" asks Seishichirou. "Well, you don't have to come if you don't want to Seishichirou, Ichiro, well, you are understandable."  
  
"What?! I'm coming along!" Kotaro turns to Seishichirou. "How about you?" "I'll only follow, because I have to go to my locker anyways. "Well, let's get going! Or else we won't be able to follow them!" Ichiro looks uneasy, now. "Uh guys...Can we wait a little bit longer? Yoko is walking into the locker room too." Kotaro smirks at Ichiro's sudden change in mood. "Aww, you scared of a little fan girl?" "No!" "Then lets go!" "Fine."  
  
Author's Note: I like the main Inuyasha characters (including Naraku [eh] and Kikyo [I feel sorry for her and have other reasons to like her]).  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, LIKES AND DISLIKES ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! OR THINGS YOU WONDER ABOUT IN THE STORY FOR THE FUTURE, CAUSE' THAT HELPS ME FORM MY STORY A LONG THE WAY ALSO. ANYWAYS, IF YOU WANT AN ANSWER BACK ABOUT SOME THINGS, IT'S EASIER FOR ME TO KNOW YOUR EMAIL ADDY OR YOU COULD JUST EMAIL ME. HERE'S A FASTER WAY TO GET MY EMAIL. bakatokyogurl@yahoo.com .Yes, I know what baka means. So I should know now huh? (Well.not necessarily, great! I'm contradicting myself now!) I only made that email address cause' I couldn't remember my username that my mom had made for me on yahoo, so I'm making use of it by devoting it to you readers the whole inbox is just for you readers! ^_^)! So feel free to email me! I always check my email... Like 5 times a day? Ha! Ha! 


	9. Smooth Move Kotaro

Disclaimer: Zombie Inuyasha, "She doesn't own Inuyasha."  
  
*~*Chapter 9: Smooth Move Kotaro*~*  
  
The boys look behind an aisle of lockers, watching the girls. "Go Kotaro!" Kotaro looks at Miyoko with a confused expression. "What do you mean go? Go where?" Seishichirou taps Kotaro on the shoulder. Kotaro jumps up and almost screams from the surprise tap, but Miyoko quickly grabs him and puts a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Did you hear something Setsuko?" Kagome turns around. "I thought I did, but there are a lot of people here, so I wouldn't bother looking for the noise." Kagome still doesn't think that the noise was coming from the students who are actually going to their lockers. "Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
"Go!" whispers Miyoko and shoves Kotaro a little too hard, because Kotaro runs right into Kagome, causing him to accidentally touch her butt. Kotaro is oblivious to what he just did to Kagome and starts to make a weird nervous laugh. "Pervert!" Kagome remembers that she can't hit Kotaro, because of the fan club, but perks up when she sees Setsuko doing the beating for her. "That guy had a lot of nerve to do that." mumbles Setsuko. Unknown to Kagome, Kotaro's hand landed on Setsuko's chest.  
  
After the two girls stormed out of the locker room, the boys came out of their hiding places and examined Kotaro's injuries. "Smooth move Kotaro," says Ichiro. "Kotaro! How could you mess up?! That was perfect timing!" Kotaro grabs Miyoko's shirt. "You made me look bad in front of her." He says through clenched teeth. Miyoko sweat drops and rubs the back of his head. "Well. I guess I pushed too hard." Kotaro looks furious. "If I wasn't beaten up so much, you would be a pulp by now." Miyoko looks scared. Ichiro turns to Seishichirou. "Didn't you say that you had to go to your locker?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't because you boys were trying to get near those girls and my locker is above the girl Kotaro likes locker." Kotaro seems to have been rejuvenated, making Miyoko panic at his friend's sudden outburst of strength. Kotaro runs to Seishichirou and hold onto Seishichirou's shirt. "Can I please have your locker?! We can switch! I can give you my locker number and combination right now!!!" Seishichirou looks annoyed. "No." Kotaro looks really desperate. "Please?! Please?!" surprisingly, there is a vein popping out of Seishichirou's forehead. "No!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's lunch time..  
  
"Ple-" before Kotaro can finish his sentence, Seishichirou hits Kotaro, causing Kotaro to hit a wall 3 feet away from where he was originally standing. Everyone thinks Kotaro is knocked cold (since "normal" people would be pretty beaten up from a hit from Seishichirou), but he gets up looking almost fine. (What's this guy made of?! Lol!! Maybe he fights a lot with Seishichirou and the others.) "I will not trade lockers with you! I don't want a bottom locker when I finally got a top one! Now excuse me." All the Seishichirou fan girls sigh. 'Wow! So he does have a dark side. I like it!' thinks Sayo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sits by the cherry tree Setsuko and her have always sat at since the first day of school. Kotaro notices her and starts to walk in her direction. "Hey Kagome." Kagome looks up from her lunch and has a pissed expression when she sees him. 'Kagome, I think you need to lay low for awhile. If Kotaro comes up to you again, be nice, no matter what. That will get you off the hook. Believe me.' Kagome manages to change her appearance with a cheerful one. "Yes erm.. Kotaro right?"  
  
"Yeah. Well. about earlier today. Well, I'm sorry about that." Kotaro doesn't seem to be making eye contact with Kagome. "I got you these." Kotaro hands Kagome freshly picked flowers with its roots still attached to it and bunches of clinging soil on the ends. They obviously were freshly picked from the school grounds. 'Just like Kouga.except with out the soil and roots.' Kagome sweat drops and accepts the flowers. "Apology accepted and thanks.They're lovely." Kotaro looks all happy because he just bought Kagome's little act. "Well, see you around then Kag!" Kagome falls down anime style. 'Did he just call me Kag?!'  
  
Setsuko walks up to the cherry tree and tries to glare Kotaro's retreating form down with her eyes. "What was that about? And why are you lying down with your legs up in the air? Do you like, do yoga or something?" Kagome gets up, and Setsuko notices the flowers. "Who gave you those?" Kagome starts to blush. "Umm.Kotaro did and he called me Kag."  
  
"Kag?! What sort of nick name is that?! Actually.come to think of it, it would be pretty cool." Kagome starts to glare at Setsuko. "What?! I just meant that if we added chan to the Kag, then it would sound a whole lot better. Don't you think?" Kagome thinks about it. 'Kag- chan. It actually does sound a little cute.' Kagome smiles. "Yeah. You're right. And this is all thanks to Kouga."  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome realizes her mistake. "Oops! I mean Kotaro. Sorry Kouga is just some guy with a similar personality like Kotaro's. That's all." Kagome starts to wave her hand in front of Setsuko making a short nervous laugh escape from her mouth. 'I hope she bought it.' Setsuko minds says, 'I don't buy it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aika observes Kotaro's depressed state, to the giving of flowers, and then the over joyous state. 'Why does he like her so much? Even after she hit him on the first day of school?' Aika's face turns serious, "I think we must see who is fit for Kotaro. Only destiny will tell us." Her eyes narrow as she begins to think of what she is good at, to compete with Kagome in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AIM Time!  
  
WolfDemon1: hey!  
  
Young Miko: let me guess.kotaro rite?  
  
WolfDemon1: yea.how did u kno dat?  
  
YoungMiko: lucky guess  
  
'Yeah right Kagome. Setsuko told you and you could have easily figured it out yourself without the sn information Setsuko gave you."  
  
WolfDemon1: sup?  
  
YoungMiko: nm u?  
  
WolfDemon1: well..i want to ask u a question..  
  
"Oh dear." Kotaro takes a deep breath and types super fast.  
  
WolfDemon1: kagwill usavea dance 4me?  
  
'I knew it wasn't going to be good.'  
  
YoungMiko: umm yes?  
  
Kotaro leaps out of his chair with complete joy. "She said yes! She said yes!" Kotaro parades around his room chanting those three words and shakes his butt while parading. (-_-')  
  
YoungMiko: umm I g2g c ya  
  
'Oh brother, why did I say yes? I have nothing to wear for starters..and when is it? I didn't even know there were dances at this school.' Kagome hits her forehead with the palm of her hand. "What have I done!"  
  
Kotaro jumps and his bed and plops back down panting, but has a huge grin on his face. "Smooth move Kotaro."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to have kept you waiting! Busy, loss of inspiration, etc. Thank my friend Lindsey for bugging me constantly about updating and an "unknown" (I know who is it) fanfic. reader for asking me when I planned on updating. Just bug me about updating and I'll most likely get to work on my next chapter. Ok! Ok! I will!!! Stay tuned for the next chappy! And I'm really sorry for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed this one. REVIEWS!!! 


	10. A Real Smile

TO DEMONSWTY: AWW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FAITH IN ME WHAT SO EVER TO EVEN TRY TO MAKE THIS INTO A SESSH./KAG FIC? WAIT TIL YOU READ THIS CHAP -_0 OH! BY THE WAY, THIS CHAPTER WAS ALREADY PLANNED WAY BEFORE YOU MENTIONED THE INU/KAG THING. ENJOY! JA!  
  
Disclaimer: it's not Fourth of July, but I'll do it anyways. 006 (cyborg 009, I don't really like it, but I just watch it out of pure boredom.) ignite the fireworks. On the sky is written, I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
*~*Chapter 10: A Real Smile*~*  
  
Kagome lies in her bed looking out the window. 'Sango. I miss you and everyone else. I wish you were here with me. It's been weeks since I last saw you in Feudal Japan. What am I saying? I see her reincarnation everyday, but still, it just doesn't seem to be the same. I should know already that there is a fine line between reincarnation and the first person with the soul. Inuyasha never understood that." Kagome sits up in bed with a sad expression on her face, buts shakes her last thought out of her head. "Feudal Japan is just a made- up story, it's not real. It's just seems real, but isn't real. Setsuko, why did you have to make me drink so much of that strong icky tea? Now, I can't sleep!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback.  
  
"Kagome, I've noticed that you've been falling asleep in our classes, so I made this special tea in third period for you. Ms. Akashi let me make it because she noticed the sleepy you in class too. I want you to drink all of it; this should make you to stay up. I also want you to drink it when you work on your homework."  
  
Another Flashback  
  
"Kagome! I told you to drink the tea when you work on your homework!" Setsuko grabs the cold tea and tries to make Kagome drink it. "I'm fine Setsuko! Really! I Am! And no offense, but that tea you made tastes a tad too strong and has a really nasty taste in the end." Setsuko finally manages to make Kagome drink the tea in fast gulps. Some of the tea rolls down Kagome's neck because she can't keep up with the pouring of the tea. "That icky taste is there because that's the part to wake you up baka. I do something for you and it goes unappreciated. *sigh" Kagome is stuck in a sitting position on her bed with an empty thermos partially in her mouth. "Umm Setsuko..Setsuko! I'm done. Now can you please take this thermos out of my mouth?!" Kagome says in slight gibberish to Setsuko. "Oh sorry Kag- chan! Besides, tomorrow I know you will thank me later for what I did. Ja!"  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
"Yeah right! I did drink the tea, and look what happens! I can't even sleep, but still. Setsuko is a good friend, I should be blaming myself for falling asleep during my classes." Kagome looks out her window. 'The moon looks beautiful tonight. It's only ten thirty, I can go out to the courtyard still.' Kagome gets up from her bed and puts on jeans with an olive sweater. Before she walks out the door, she puts on her socks and shoes. "It's a good thing I packed all my clothes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walks out into the courtyard to her cherry tree. "Now that I think about it, this spot has a great view of the moon." She sits down with her legs in front of her and leans back into the tree. 'This all reminds me so much of Feudal Japan. Sango and Kirara would be sitting on the left of me beside another tree. Miroku normally would sit in front of me inching towards her.' Kagome giggles at this, but saddens with her next thoughts. 'Shippo would be playing with Kirara or sitting on my lap eating a lollipop and Inuyasha.he would be sitting behind me in the branches of the tree I would be leaning against. I can't help but think of the Warring States Era, I need to forget it. For my own sake, I need to move on, but I can't. I just can't. My mind tells me to, but some part of me just won't allow it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She hadn't noticed him yet, and he had been watching her since she first walked out through the glass double doors. He watched how she went from giddy to sad. 'What is it that makes her seem to be holding onto something that causes her to be saddened with each thought?' think Seishichirou. He becomes amused with Kagome's next action.  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" Kagome shouts aloud while hitting her head with both of her fists. 'Feudal Japan is just a dream!! Keep that engraved in your head!!!' Kagome stops hitting herself when she notices movement from behind her and a hand that gently holds onto one of her fists. 'Seishichirou?'  
  
"Why are you hitting yourself?" Kagome blushes when she notices the hand holding onto her right fist and pulls it back away from his hold. She puts her hand behind her head, rubs her head, making a nervous laugh. "Oh umm. you. you see I. I just realized that I forgot to write a sentence in one of my reports..a-and it's a sentence that I wanted to write in my report you see." Seishichirou puts his hand up. "Forget that I asked." Kagome looks a little mad. 'What's this guy's problem? He asked me why I was hitting myself. Wait a moment, I was lying to him anyways and I think I repeated things. *Sigh Well, at least he isn't trying to kill me." She looks at his hand. 'No claws. So I'm safe from being cut up into ribbons.' Sieshichirou notices Kagome's eyes looking at him. "What are you staring at? My hands?"  
  
"Oh.ha ha! So you saw me looking at your hands...Well yes...erm..umm you see, I like- I like to draw and I find your hands very fascinating!" Kagome mentally kicks herself in the head and stomps on her brain. 'You find his hands fascinating?!' Sieshichirou's face is stoic and he just simply turns his head to look at the moon. For a long while, the two don't talk, but sit beside the tree gazing at the moon and stars. "Whatever it is that is causing you pain should be forgotten." Kagome jumps up at the sudden breaking of silence. "What makes you think that there is something causing me pain?" Seishichirou looks at Kagome with a "you think I'm stupid?" look, but Kagome didn't notice because the violet eyes looked all too familiar to Kagome; they looked like Inuyasha's. "I watched you walk into the courtyard and saw how your facial expression changed from joy to a look of pain. It's best if you forget that memory and move on with your life."  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds." Kagome looks away from those all too familiar eyes and stares at the stars, scanning for any constellation she might know. Seishichirou, however, still looks at her. "Yes, it is easy to forget. Just think of something else whenever the memory arises again. Look." Seishichirou points to the sky. "There is Sagittarius." He moves his finger from point to point showing Kagome what the constellation of Sagittarius looks like. "And that's-" Kagome speaks up. "Corona Australis." She uses her fingers to outline the constellation's figure. Sieshichirou looks surprised. "So you know your constellations huh?" Seishichirou looks at Kagome's pained face. 'I spent most of my nights in Feudal Japan learning new constellations and pointing them out to Shippo.'  
  
"Stop thinking about it." Both Seishichirou and Kagome are surprised to hear him say this. "Forget what?" Seishichirou puts a hand on her shoulder, she looks in his eyes and sees concern in them. "You know what I mean." He says softly. Seishichirou quickly removes his hand land looks at the ground. "Sorry," he mumbles. 'I wish his hand were still there. Wait! What am I thinking?! I must be so lonely that I even would open up to Sesshomaru's reincarnation- I mean my made- up story of Feudal Japan's character and Seishichirou kust so happens to fit the description of my character. Yeah. that's it.' Kagome realizes something. "Did something happen to you in the past? Like did someone break your heart?" Seishichirou's body did not move, but his eyes betrayed him; showing Kagome his surprise that she even asked such a question. He simply turned back to the sky, leaving both back to the silence of the lonely night. 'I guess so. What could have happened to him?'  
  
Kagome notices Seishichirou's pained expression. "Don't think about it." He looks at her, astonished that she had used the very same words he said to her. "Look over there, that's Hercules." Seishichirou looks up at the stars. 'She reminds me of her.'  
  
The rest of the night, the two pointed to different constellations. They got up when they realized it was time to go. Before Kagome walked through her doors, she heard Seishichirou tell her good night. "Good night Seishichirou." Kagome gives him a warm smile and walks through the double doors, but Seishichirou stays in the same spot Kagome had smiled at him. 'Did she just smile at me like as if we were friends?' Seshichirou walks away and through the boys glass double doors, walking through the off- white walls of the school trying to recall when was the last time he had received a smile. Not just any smile like Miyoko's goofy ones, or Ichiro's death smiles, but a real smile, one filled with warmth and care.  
  
A.N. Alright!!! Stupid yes.and sorry that I didn't have this up like 3 weeks ago! I would have, but I got really sick and my mom wouldn't let me out of bed.-_- Plus! I have a lot of homework too.Sorry! I try to get them done as soon as possible, but people do get tired at one point and are too tired to even think; let their imagination run! I'm steadily working on the chapters still and will try to keep updating my stories a lot faster.  
  
I'm sorry if you really think my story is pointless and stupid.but really, as an author, it is hard to keep the story line flowing, because when you first write a story, it is hard enough just trying to get all your ideas from beginning to end down in one day and what's even worse is trying to write a modern day story. I just decided to write a modern day one, because I felt it was going to be a great challenge (which it is) and felt that, as a reader, we need more Inuyasha modern stories. I know there are plenty, but some of them are either pointless or don't even make any sense (sorry and no offense to all authors).  
  
Anyways, I revised this chapter and am currently trying to edit the other "bad" chapters for other new readers so reading my "old" chapters would be easier for them. Once again. I'M REALLY SORRY! YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! 


	11. Who's the girl?

Disclaimer: Hey Readers!! Hey Ichiro- I mean Inuyasha! Hey Kagome! Hey Sango! Hey Miroku! What's up? Uh...Why do you guys look so mad? "Cause' you haven't updated in a long time!!!!" You don't have to yell at me Inuyasha!!! That's the reader's job! "Well I'm doing it for them!!!" I think they have a voice of their own. -_- "Who cares! You made the whole cast wait and wait for you to give us the stinkin' script!" *imitates Inuyasha childishly and rolls eyes "Don't you do that roll eye thingy with me author!" *inside author's head 'I'm glad that I don't own you right now if you're this much of a pain' "I heard that!!!" Whoa! You can read minds?! What else can you do?! "Memorize and act out your script! Now where is it?!!!" Geez...Aren't we gimme gimme today? -_-  
  
*~* Chapter 11: Who's the girl? *~*  
  
Her smile was still imprinted in his mind. No matter how hard he shook his head, the image of her smiling at him was still clear as day. Seishichirou got up from his bed and smoothed out the newly wrinkles he had made. Kagome reminded him of her. He knew that she wasn't Michie (Mi-chi- "a" [just say the letter A in other words]), but just something about her made him feel like he was with Michie. He has no feelings towards Kagome, this he knew, nor did he intend on being friends with her, but something seemed to be tugging at him, telling him to open up. It would be something Michie would tell him to do. In fact, it was something she had told him to do when she broke up with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With the boys on Saturday  
  
"Earth to Seishichirou!" All our favorite guy characters are in Seishichirou's face and each stare intently at him. When Seishichirou finally notices them, he falls off the bench he was sitting on, placing his hand on his chest as if he were having a heart attack. "What did you do that for?" he said in an unusually calm voice with a hint of anger. "Well for starters, you kept staring into outer space-" Kotaro cuts Ichiro off. "Yeah! And when I was asking you a relationship question, which you normally answer and say is such a stupid idiotic question, you just kept staring into what Ichiro said." Miyoko pipes in. "I think you were thinking of a 'special' someone." Ichiro and Kotaro look at Miyoko in amazement and Seishichirou looks like he has been struck with lightning, then he regains his poise and looks at Miyoko with disbelief. "Now that I think about it.." starts Ichiro, but he ends his sentence when he notices the death glare his brother is now giving him, Ichiro hides behind Kotaro.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Seishichirou asks with an eyebrow raised. "I'll gladly answer your question," smiles Miyoko while Kotaro and Ichirou look at him again with utter amazement, thinking that Miyoko had just signed a death contract for himself. "You haven't been listening to a thing we've said for three hours and keep staring at something nothing in deep thought. You also seemed to have relaxed a lot more than usual as if something was being replayed over and over in your head. So what did the girl do to make you this way?!"  
  
Miyoko is in Seishichirou's face and his kiddy eyes are sparkling with intense curiosity. Seishichirou pushes Miyoko away from his face and gets up. "You do know that curiosity killed the cat and I think you'd rather keep your life. Besides, I don't have any feelings for anyone. Nor am I thinking about a girl." Ichiro looks to his left, Miyoko looks at the ground and Kotaro looks up at the sky whistling. (Ichiro, Kotaro and Miyoko's minds) 'Liar.' Seishichirou hands start to form balled fists. "I DONT LIKE ANYONE!!!" The three boys give Seishichirou the "you think I'm stupid and you think I don't know when someone is thinking of a girl?" type of expression. During these stares, Seishichirou pants from his sudden outburst of rage.  
  
The Ichiro turns to go and says, "Whatever." Kotaro follows. "Yeah what he said." (Seems to me, that Kotaro has no brain ha ha ha sorry Kouga fans..wait a tick! Kotaro and Kouga are different people! so I take back my sorry!) Miyoko simply walks up to the panting Seishichirou and pats him on the back smiling. "It's ok bud! You tell us who she is, and what she did to make you so happy when your ready." *Punch Miyoko lays down on the ground unconscious and Seishichirou simply walks the opposite direction from Inuyasha and Kotaro. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, the guys are eating lunch at...some Japanese restaurant lol  
  
"Glad to see you've cooled down Seishichirou," smiles Kotaro. "Yeah, I think Miyoko over here appreciates this side of you more then we do," Ichiro says. While Kotaro and Ichiro are laughing, Miyoko starts to make a "small" (in other words big) sticky ball of left over rice (which means a full rice bowl since Kotaro lost his appetite at some point). Less than a minute later...*smack "MIYOKO!!!!!"  
  
'The tables seem to have turned little brother' thinks Seishichirou as he muses over Ichiro's reaction and that the remainder of the people sitting at their table are laughing (0_0 *shakes head...alright to make it really simple for you, since I did write that in a weird complicated way...Miyoko and Kotaro are the ones laughing really hard). Seishichirou could not help, but smile as his brother did a poor job of getting the rice out of his black hair. (I bet most of you readers have forgotten the fact that both Seshichirou and Ichiro have black hair as well as violet- like eyes. -_-)  
  
The boys leave the place after helping Ichiro take out the rice from his hair for about half an hour. 'I can't wait to get back and take a shower,' thinks Ichiro. "Stupid Miyoko..." grumbles Ichiro. "Yes Ichiro? What about handsome Miyoko?" Ichiro nearly bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Miyoko notices that Kotaro looks like he is about to laugh as well. "Well?!"  
  
"You! Handsome?! Ha! Ha! Ha! Gimme a break! Even Seishichirou over here looks better than you!!" Seishichirou raises an eyebrow and walks beside the teary eyed Miyoko. 'I wonder how I got dragged into this pathetic conversation.' Kotaro stops smiling after what Ichiro said. "What is that supposed to mean Ichiro?" Ichiro stops laughing when he recognizes his brother's voice. "Nothing Seishichirou..." Seishichirou takes another step closer. 'Always intimidate your prey..' Ichiro gulps. "Are you implying that I am not good looking when compared to you, but am when compared to Miyoko?" Another step is taken. '...and show who is the boss in your territory.' Ichiro opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out because he is too afraid to get Seshichirou even more pissed off. "N-no," he stammers "I just meant..." Another step taken. "Alright! I wasn't thinking when I said that and I'm sorry that you misunderstood what I was saying," Seishichirou stops walking. "I think you owe someone else an apology."  
  
Ichiro's eyes are wide. 'Since when did he get so mommy- like?' Ichiro senses Seishichirou's anger rising because Ichiro wasn't obeying him fast enough. "I'm sorry Miyoko!!" Seishichirou looks at Miyoko, as if he were telling Miyoko something telepathically. "A-apology accepted!"  
  
Kotaro seeing nothing wrong now decides to talk about his personal life to break the silence. "So...Any of you have a date to the upcoming dance?" Miyoko smacks himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "Shoot!!! I forgot!!! With all the reports I have been doing, I totally forgot to ask a girl if she would like to go with me." Kotaro looks at Miyoko with a, you are pathetic look. "Miyoko...You can always get a date since you have this huge Miyoko fan club remember?"  
  
"I didn't know that you had so many reports to write Miyoko. All I've seen you do with most of your time is flirt with the girls," says Seishichirou coolly. "Naughty, naughty Miyoko. You must be procrastinating on your assignments as usual. This explains why your grades are dropping and we aren't even half way through the first quarter!! I thought you were gonna change. Tsk. Tsk" Ichiro shakes his head and waves his finger side to side at Miyoko.  
  
Before Miyoko could protest and the two half brothers could add more to their lecture, Kotaro butts in, changing the subject. "*Ahem Anyways, about the dance. Did you get a date Seishichirou and Ichiro?" Ichiro was the first to speak. "Why would I want to?!" Seishichirou did his arching eyebrow. "Must I attend this dance?"  
  
"Of course you don't, but then you're the one who works the hardest on school work Seishichirou, and I thought this dance could give you a break Ichiro. Besides, I think we should enjoy our dances since I heard last year from an American exchange student that you have to pay for the dances in America, and the student was surprised that at our dances, you don't have to pay. So let's be all appreciative of what we have!" Kotaro stands between Seishichirou and Ichiro, placing an arm around each brother. "So how about it?!"  
  
Ichiro looks the other way, while Seishichirou is trying to give Kotaro some body language clearly stating something along the lines of, get you arm off of me or else. "So then it's settled!!! You two are going and Miyoko, I know you will definitely will come!" Miyoko looks down at the ground and starts to ponder about something. "Hey Kotaro?"  
  
"Yeah?" Miyoko looks up at Kotaro. "You've never really been this persistent when it comes to talking about dances. I'm normally the persistent one. So what has affected you mind that you would start taking my 'job' in our little group?" Kotaro chuckles. "You've caught me! Always the perspective one Miyoko. Anyways, I asked the girl of my dreams, keeper of my heart, love of my life, apple of my-" Ichiro hits Kotaro in the back of the head. "Would you just tell us already!!! And I think Seishichirou would like your arm off of him right about now."  
  
Kotaro takes his arm off of Seishichirou and rubs the back of his head giving a nervous smile to Seishichirou. "Thank you" says Seishichirou and he straightens his clothes out. "So can you just simply give us the girl's name now?" asks Miyoko. "Her name is Kagome," replies Kotaro. "So it's Kagome..." Kotaro looks at Ichiro with a puzzled look. "What are you mumbling about Ichiro?"  
  
"Oh! So you heard me, eh? Well, I had this little confusion about the girl's- I mean Kagome's name. I sometimes think that her name is Kikyo you see..." Ichiro notices Kotaro is looking a little pissed. "What?! You're gonna get pissed at the fact that she looks like a Kikyo?!" Miyoko raises his hand up and walks over to Ichiro. "Umm maybe you should lay off of the name Kikyo. I know that you don't keep track of the names of all of Kotaro's past girlfriends, but this is one you should remember." Ichiro looks very confused, Miyoko hits him in the back of his head. "Stupid! I'm trying to tell you that Kotaro had a girlfriend whose name was Kikyo!!!" Ichiro starts to think more. "Hey!!! Now that I think about it...Kagome looks a bit like Kikyo, except Kikyo had a tinge of green in her gray eyes." Before Kotaro could yell at Ichiro, Miyoko grabs Ichiro by the ear pulling him to safety behind his older brother.  
  
"So what did you ask Kagome?" says Miyoko from behind Seishichirou. "Oh!" Kotaro looks really happy now, "I asked her if she would save the last dance for me." Seishichirou's head hangs down, Miyoko has an unreadable expression on his face, and Ichiro immediately stops himself from laughing out loud. "What? Did I do something wrong here?" Miyoko walks over to Kotaro. "My dear friend...How should I put this in a nice way? Were you thinking at the moment? You know think things through before asking her?" Kotaro smiles and nods his head. "Aiyah!! Why didn't you just simply ask the girl to go with you to the dance?!"  
  
Kotaro looks thoughtful for a second. "Hey! Why didn't I think of that?!" Seishichirou walks over to Kotaro now. "The answer is simple. It's because you're stupid." Kotaro is surprisingly not mad at Seishichirou's remark. "You're right!!! I am stupid!!!" He looks at Miyoko desperately. "Is there any way of going back now?" Kotaro gets on his knees and hold onto Miyoko's shirt. "Calm down!" Kotaro pulls on Miyoko's shirt as if it is his life line. "Then gimme an answer Miyoko!!!" Miyoko looks calm, but before he can speak, Seishichirou says the answer for him. "The answer is no. Because, she may have just promised you a dance, but that doesn't stop her from getting a date. Plus, what are the chances of her not having a date? She looks nice enough to get a date and the dance is next week Friday." Since Seishichirou's eyes were closed, he fails to see that everyone is looking at him weirdly. "So there really is a girl...." Says our beloved Ichiro. *PUNCH  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A.N.- *Laughs nervously and rubs head Heh..umm hi again my fellow and faithful readers! Did you like my stupid disclaimer? Er- DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH PLEASE!!! *Hands are up for protection, peeks at readers with one eye. Whew! Thought I was a gonner. (Only for readers who didn't mentally try to kill me.)  
  
Sorry to have kept you all waiting... I know how frustrating it is to wait for such a long time (believe me, I waited for this one author and she didn't update til like 4 months later!) I really don't have an excuse for my late updating (seriously late now huh?). All I have to say is that I had a huge loss of inspiration because this chapter was hard for me to write for some reason and I have a lot of schoolwork. I'm really really sorry for the late updating....I hope you readers will forgive me....  
  
Before I forget, I would like to know what you guys were hoping to see in my story, like some ideas would be nice. I mean, even though I have an outline for my next few chapters, I could still try to add in your ideas. Long reviews are always welcomed! Feel free to email me if your ideas come to you a bit later. Remember, this email account is totally devoted to you guys and I only have about 2-3 people who talked to me through this email addy. If your too lazy to look in my profile for my email addy then here it is! bakatokyogurl@yahoo.com Don't forget to mention what you don't like about the story so far, so I can avoid certain things and write what you do like, so maybe I can emphasize on it more in the future! Oh yeah! I was wondering if any of you find humor in this story, cause' to me...it doesn't seem very humorous and some of my friends say that it is a bit. So what's your opinion? I can take the truth!! : P  
  
Kibo: I've updated, your patience didn't wear out too thin with me right? Ha! Ha! But....I'M SO SORRY!!! I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD UPDATE EARLIER, BUT A WHOLE BUNCH OF THINGS CAME UP AND I WASN'T ABLE TO FINISH MY STORY. PLEASE FOR GIVE ME. I was also wondering if you wrote one of your chapters about patience because of me lol. That would be really cool... Now that I think about it...  
  
Fluffy's grl 2393- Yeah, he does have a different body, Sesshomaru's reincarnation that is, but I thought that since this is a world where demons don't exist, why not change Sesshomaru's reincarnation's looks to blend in the human world... I really have a hard time trying to imagine him with black hair and violet eyes......Don't you?  
  
Kagome-chan1992 – Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, I have tried to update A.S.A.P. Honestly!! ^ ^'  
  
Demonswty- Do you still read my story? *sad face 


	12. Her Reasons

Disclaimer: My greatest regret is not having made up Inuyasha, but then again, other people would be using my characters to make up their own versions of stories…Guess I'm the fortunate one. Besides, I like my own characters better

Chapter 12: Her Reasons

Ichiro enters the arcade, hoping Kagome might be somewhere inside playing a game (honestly! who writes something that is so duh like! Oh... Me... Well how about excluding me? j/p) He sees her playing near the back of the arcade, with a huge grin plastered on his face as he attempts to make a fool out of Kagome. "HEY KIKYO!" Ichiro's shouting distracts and annoys other players; the gamers look around to see whom they have to blame for their loss.

Kagome stops playing her game and loses instantly (and she was on the final round! Stupid boys...and their distractions in life). She becomes oblivious to her surroundings, including the stares (actually glares) she is receiving from nearby gamers. Ichiro is confused by Kagome's actions, 'This wasn't what I had in mind. She shouldn't have stopped playing her game, since her name isn't Kikyo. I've done this so many times to people like Kotaro, especially Miyoko, and not even those two respond to the names I shout in public. So, why did she respond to Kikyo?"

Inside Kagome's Panicked Mind 

'Inuyasha? Did he just call me Kikyo? No! I'm just hallucinating, but then what if it was he calling out to Kikyo and she is in trouble, in need of my help. So she is using ESP or whatever scientists call it, to reach me! Besides, I'll never make it in time to help her! But if I could…Would I? I'm just making up some silly nonsense. Inuyasha and Kikyo are fairy tale characters, Kagome. Even if they were real, they would have died long ago and you have nothing to do with their death, since after all, you live in the future while they live in the past. It doesn't matter really, since...everyone dies, so why should their death matter?'

Ichiro puts his hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and to jump. She closes her eyes to help calm herself. 'When I turn around, please don't let it be him.' Kagome slowly turns around, peeking at whoever it is behind her with one eye. She is relieved when see meets Ichiro's violet- like eyes. "Hey, are you ok?" Ichiro looks at Kagome with some visible concern on his face. "Yeah, of course I'm ok. Why would you ask such a silly question like that?" Kagome smiles widely.

Ichiro looks at Kagome with disbelief, but decided to play a long. "Well, if you say you're ok, then it doesn't really matter, but then again, you did seem to be petrified about something a few seconds ago.." Kagome has an unreadable expression and decides to say something, but Ichiro cuts her off. "But remember," he holds up his index finger in front of her face with a huge smile, "it doesn't matter cause' you claim there is nothing bothering you. Plus, I think you'd rather not talk about it judging from the way your feet are fidgeting." Kagome looks down and true enough, each foot was taking turns making little circles, while Kagome's hands were slightly shaking at her sides. 'Wow! I was doing this the whole time! I'm sure one lousy liar...'

Flash back in Feudal Japa 

Kagome is in a clearing of a forest; she has some scratches on her knees and above all things, she is alone. "Shippo!" Kagome has a worried expression written all over her face. 'Where could he be! I know he's hurt, I have to find him. I have to fi-' Kagome hears a rustle and the brushing of something against the leaves of a bush to the right of her. "Who's there?" she asks in a shaky voice. "Shippo?" To Kagome's surprise, it's Kikyo, carrying the wounded Shippo in her arms. "I believe you were looking for this young demon," Kikyo says in her calm and collected voice. "Y-yes," Kagome stammers, "Thank you." Kagome senses the uncomfortable silence as she and Kikyo do not attempt to take a step towards each other. 'I can see the hatred in her eyes,' thinks Kagome.

Kikyo is the first the make a move. She pulls out some herbs from a satchel she carries at her side. "His wounds are minor, but nevertheless, he will still need some aid in healing. Use this green herb to cleanse his wounds and use this one to help promote a faster healing process. Just grind them up, adding little bit of water. Make sure you do not mix the two herbs together, so after applying the green herb, wait until his wounds look a healthier, or simply redder than it is now, and then clean out all of the green herb from his wounds. After that, you apply this purple herb and bandage his wounds altogether. I'm sure you can manage all that." Her wounds stung Kagome, for clearly Kikyo was ridiculing Kagome's lack of intelligence in the medicinal field or just simply Kagome's intelligence, but Kagome still says nothing, and so is treating Kikyo as her elder with respect.

Kikyo walks to Kagome, placing Shippo in Kagome's arms and putting the herbs on top of Shippo. Kagome's attention and main focus is back on Shippo. Kikyo walks a good four feet away from Kagome, while Kagome begins to cradles Shippo in her arms as if he was her own child. But then decides to ask Kagome, "Where is Inuyasha?" without bothering to turn around. "I don't know," Kagome responds. "I see."

After what seemed like hours (more like 4 minutes), Kikyo turns around with a fierce gaze. "Inuyasha's life is in my hands, and mine is in his. What we had could never be replaced by what you have to offer him." Kagome gasps, 'Could this be the real side of Kikyo? The side with all of her harbored emotions?' Time seems to slow down as Kikyo's voice and anger begins to rise with each passing second. "What makes you think that he'll give up his memories of me to spend time with you?" Kagome takes a step back. "What have you ever done to prove your love for him?" The fear in Kagome intensifies as she braces herself for the next cutting words. "Why should and would Inuyasha ever want to be with likes of you? You don't even belong in this world. I'm not exactly sure how you came to our world, but I am very certain that you are not of ours', more like someone who chanced upon this world and undid everything I did in my life all the way up to my untimely demise. You are the very reason why Inuyasha, myself and others suffer!" Tears start to well up in Kagome's eyes. "I died not for this world, but for Inuyasha, out of my own guilt and grief, and Inuyasha knows that now, do not interfere with what I have planned for the both of us, after I send Naraku straight to Hell." Kikyo turns to walk away, leaving a dazed Kagome.

Kagome kneels down on the ground, still holding Shippo and replays what just happened, realizing something. 'For a moment there, I thought she was saying all of that stuff, but she wasn't exactly saying them. All she said to me was that Inuyasha's life was hers and vice versa and that Inuyasha knows the reason why she died. Was everything else just thoughts I could read or thoughts that I had imagined of what she might say to me one day? Or was it all the things she wanted to say to me and told me from her eyes?' She begins to brush Shippo's hair after hearing a moan of pain escape from his lips. 'I never really thought of it that way. How everything is my fault. Sango's pain of losing her family to Naraku and now her brother is being controlled. Kikyo being brought back into the world where every living thing causes her pain, especially everytime she sees Inuyasha. Would it have been better that I had not come to this place and released Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell?' Kagome looks up towards the darkening sky. 'In the end, I can't be with Inuyasha if and when the journey ends... That doesn't even matter, because Kikyo won't let me be with him; she'll drag him down to Hell with her. Inuyasha won't even fight back when it comes down to that very day; he will choose death over life for Kikyo... Over a life... with being by me...' Kagome silently cries and hugs Shippo gently for comfort.

"Earth to Kagome." Ichiro is waving his hands in front of Kagome's face. "Huh?" Kagome was apparently looking down at the ground while walking, she looks up so quickly that her head collides with Ichiro's face (he got a little too close to her while waving his hands in front of her). "OW!" Kagome looks surprised and remembers she was walking with Ichiro out of the arcade. "Oh my- Are you ok Ichiro!" Kagome's worry slowly diminishes as she looks at Ichiro like he was some pathetic person. "Will you stop jumping around like a monkey and turn around for me so I can take a look at your face already!" Kagome finally manages to turn Ichiro around, grab onto both sides of Ichiro's head and examine his chin like a doctor.

Kagome starts to feel guilty after she sees Ichiro's chin is red from the impact. "I'm sorry Ichiro, I really am." The two walk over to a nearby bench. "It's ok." Inuyasha reassures her. "You really are a hard headed person..." Kagome shoots him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh nothing." The two sit in silence as Ichiro rubs his chin, thinking of something to say. "So, why did you apply to Seika high? It's pretty tough to get into our school. Man, that entrance exam was hard." Kagome smiles at her little imagination of Ichiro getting all frustrated on the test. " 'What the hell is this! I don't get it!' " "Yeah. That test was pretty tough, but my studying twelve hours a day really paid off." Ichiro looks at her funny. "You must have really wanted to get into our school then." Kagome contemplates this. "No, not really."

"Well, then that brings us back to the same question I asked you. Why did you apply to Seika High?" For a moment, Ichiro thinks that Kagome won't reply, due to her silence. "You know you don't have to-" Kagome cuts him off, "No, I don't mind telling you. It might even be a good thing that I finally say something anyways." She looks up at the partially, cloudy, blue sky. Ichiro looks at her, waiting.

"I needed to...I needed to get away." The atmosphere seems calm and alluring, only to intensify as wind brushes past them, making Kagome more attractive to Ichiro as her hair dances past her face in the wind. This is the first time, Ichiro really looks at her, seeing not only _her_, but as well as her sadness. "You probably want to know why I wanted to get away too. The most I can tell you is that I'm trying to get away from the past. It's not like it is a bad past; I actually really did have a pretty goodtime back at the shrine I lived in with my family and the times I spent with my friends. It's just that, what started out like a mission to me, turned into reasons, and then..." Kagome looks down at the ground for a split second then at Ichiro. "And then into unconditional love." Kagome seems to glow, radiating suppressed emotions that hit Ichiro wave after wave. So many of them he recognized and others he couldn't quite place. 'And despite all that, why does she still smile?'

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I've been trying to update this run- through chapter (sorry if there are any errors in it... didn't edit it) I seriously was trying to write this chapter like a month and a half ago, but unfortunately for me...I couldn't because I didn't have my wireless internet working on my lap top for when I'm at home, but could only work at my dad's place -- That really bit my hard in the butt when I learned that my dad was going out of the country and wasn't going to see me in over a month. I know. I know. Why didn't I just transfer the chapter to my computer at home? Well, my computer is like breaking down on me and seriously needs to be updated. So why don't I update it? Too busy. So how was I able to find time to write the chapter? I had time when I was at my dad's place. Why didn't I update it then and there? Wanted to go home and read it...(Which never really did happen ;) Well, I'm still going to try to update again soon, hopefully not like a year later...But don't expect this story to be updated really soon, because I have to study for my SATs, as well as other tests that are coming up and I'm still writing these chapters a bit blindly. I only have little bits and pieces of memories of what I wrote on my outlines, thankfully for me, after I remember one another seems to pop outta nowhere! Anyways, enough of my blabbering and rambling of excuses, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

OH YEAH! I know a lot of you want Inuyasha and gang to pop up sometime soon, but you're really going to need to have patience for that to come, because...The whole reason Kagome left her house and school district was to forget...So imagine what would happen if she had moved on and he came back? oOoOoOo If you can't really imagine it, then your guess is just as good as mine! We're just going to have to wait and see, now won't we?


End file.
